Master of Puppets
by Purifying Flame
Summary: Gerard wants his puppet-boy back. Wants to see him beneath him just like that night under the Star Wars covers, wants to see him moan and shout his name. He wants him all to himself and he's willing to do anything to get him. But someone else wants him too...someone whose notions are not as innocent or loving. Something that wants vengeance. Frerard.


**A/N:** _X~x~X _that means it's a memory. You'll see. This is dedicated to CocunutLove47 and ThroughTheStatic.

_**Master of Puppets**_

The psycho stares down arrogantly at his nails, chewed down to the quick and raw with blood and falling shredded skin. He cackles maniacally, watching the small squirming boy strapped down to his retinas.

"You ain't gonna escape now, puppet-boy."

The little sinner closes his eyes, screaming with difficulty as the pale-haired man places a chaste, slimy kiss on his lips. His black serpent tongue slithers out of the confines between his pale pink lips. It pokes dryly at the small boy's own mouth, forcing between as the boy shrieks, urgent about escaping but not adamant. He glares widely, hazel-colored eyes terrified as the monster moans into his mouth, tongue lapping and flicking against the tentative pink wet muscle inside the small bound boy's mouth. The beautiful monster grabs at the boy's shoulders, bringing him closer and breathing heavily against the bittersweet scent of his body. The puppet-boy shrieks as the crazed monster pulls from his mouth; the monster strikes him across the face righteously. What a foul little boy the bound puppet has been.

"Let me kiss those lips, baby."

The puppet-boy wiggles, wrists rubbing harshly against the leather straps on the metal gurney. His exposed body becomes victim to the monster's eyes, pale pearly skin growing pink and sensual to the monster.

"Gerard, please, God, let me go!" the puppet-boy screams shrilly, his ankles pulling against the leather again, rattling the entire frame of the bed.

"Darling, no, please, don't make me do that…" the monster named Gerard purrs licentiously.

The puppet-boy whimpers and sobs. "Gerard, please!" his eyes fill up with ungrateful tears that make him look ugly.

"Oh, baby, don't beg for it. Ain't ya got any dignity left?" Gerard cackles, giggling as the puppet-boy's eyes drown in humiliated tears.

"Frankie," he purrs. "It's remarkable how innocent you are. Adorable, yes, but—Aww, babe, don't cry." Gerard reaches out, smoothening the sweaty, stringy strands of raven hair from those glistening hazel orbs.

Frank whimpers, recoiling to the frigid ice of Gerard's dainty pale fingertips.

"Don't be afraid of me, darling. You should never be afraid of anything." Gerard mooches gently, careening delicately on his heels as his puppet-boy rasps out a response.

"How can I not be afraid when you have me chained to a bed?"

"Fear is for weaklings. Baby, there is nothing to fear…but fear itself."

"Then I guess you're that fear…"

Gerard's eyes widen, his eyebrows arching, and jaw dropping playfully. He mocks a hurt expression.

"Me?" he asks admonishingly. "Fear me? No…" he smiles roguishly, "I am not your monster, Frankie." He pauses momentarily, steady glassy eyes on the puppet-boy as he continues portentously. "You are."

Frank has no time to interpret the words before Gerard speaks again, an underlying condescending tone no longer present, a cheery squealing voice replacing it.

"Can you handle being alone all by yourself?" he taunts, expecting a submissive answer from Frank, but when he doesn't receive one he growls; clutching the puppet-boy by the chin and spitting in his face.

"When I ask you a question," he seethes, fingernails digging into the soft flesh. "You had better answer me, maggot!" Frank's breath quickens as he struggles to free his face, but the monster releases him soon after. A chirrup follows; he claps his hands together, wide red grin lengthening to the extent of his round, sculpted face. Frank watches the long white snowflake strands of hair framing the elegant face, a huge contrast to the dark lining around the monster's orbs.

Frank calls him the monster because it's the only name besides 'angel' that suits him.

"Now, do you think you can wait in here _alone_ without me?"

Frank doesn't know how to reply. Either could infuriate the monster.

"Y-yes...?"

"Well, then, my _gar__ç__on__ de marionnettes_, let's see how well you are at controlling your fears."

Gerard bends over the gurney, hair flying over his face, framing its pale color and contrasting starling eyes and bloody lips. Frank gawks morosely—in awe. Gerard's lips purse as he lays them tentatively on the puppet-boy.

Frank makes a discontent sound in the back of his throat as Gerard gives a redolent moan. Gerard's tongue explores around in the pink watering cavern, to which leaves Frank's own tongue in a tight spot. It creeps away from the slithering muscle, trying to stay as far away as possible but not succeeded when the monster urges it forward. Timidly, it creeps up to the monster's tongue, touching its tip softly as Gerard lets out a deep groan that makes the ravenous butterflies in Frank's stomach unleash. They claw at his insides, trying to escape the inevitable. Gerard's now pink tongue pushes against Frank's and he pushes back, opening his mouth wider to Gerard. It's warm and humid inside Frank, Gerard crawls onto the bed, straddling the puppet-boy's bare hips. His hands cup the puppet-boy's neck, gently hiding the pale skin from view as he nuzzles closer—shoulders tensed and as close as possible to Frank. Frank struggles against the shackles, pulling at them as Gerard leans closer, breathing heavily through his nose as Frank's tongue began to work in sync with his own. He whimpers tensely, a sound never before emitted by him. Gerard whines, yet another new sound. Frank's spine arches up into the monster, saliva dribbling down his chin as Gerard's tongue prods against his. Finally Frank lets loose a single sound—a small feeble whimper, only when Gerard pulls away, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his black suit. Frank watches, wanting more but afraid of what just happened.

"Quite a naughty tongue you have, my puppet-boy." Gerard smirks. Frank feels his skin burning beneath the monster's penetrating gaze. "But I like it. We'll be _los amateurs de d__é__molition_ forever."

"Forever's too long." Softly mutters Frank. Gerard shrugs off that comment.

"_Revoir, ch__é__rie." _Gerard croons in a deliciously masqueraded tone.

The cloying marionette is coaxed by the voice of the monster.

"Gerard…" Frank tries in a suspicious tone. Gerard steps backwards, eyeing Frank.

"Gerard." Frank says a bit louder, growing frantic as he tries to bring himself into a sitting position.

"Gerard, don't leave me in here." Frank mewls, his eyes huge and imploring.

Gerard gives a sigh of adoration, "Oh, sweetie, don't worry." Gerard steps back towards Frank. He smiles. "It'll go by fast. I'll be back before ya know it."

Frank makes a high-pitched cry. "Please! No!" he thrashes along the bed top, his limbs restricted by the shackles and leather. He withers and screams and jangles horrifically. Tears stream and pour through the invisible films in Frank's eyes.

"Gerard!" he shrieks in a strangled, high-pitched tone; his vocal chords seem as though they are being slashed apart and shred by some deadly machine. "Gerard!" he repeats in a futile scream. "Please," he implores brokenly, his discommoded voice shriveling to a mere croak as Gerard exits the room's confines, leaving his puppet-boy to the darkness and its festering friends.

**O~o~O**

A sickening squirt of blood rises, the anguished shriek replaces it. The knife repeatedly shoves against the tender flesh. Pale skin no longer visible against the pool of maroon. Frank's body convulses, the shrill pitched giggles of the madman echoing in time with the horrible screams. The bound ropes pull and heave to constrain the puppet-boy. Tears of pleading drown his neck in wetness and salt. His body reeks of the iron smell of blood. A thick sheet of sweat glimmers off his body. Gerard licks off a clean slate, tongue flicking against the wounds as he moans desperately. Frank's back arches up into the monster's tongue. He throws his head to the side. He whimpers in pain as Gerard prods into the newly stanched wound, breaking and entering into the railway of blood. It trails down the white skin, the deepest sheen of red shining off the glow of buzzing old light bulbs.

The puppet-boy is strapped down into a chair, wailing and screaming as a metal mallet comes crashing down on his fingers. The crushing of bone makes the madman squirm and growl. But it isn't enough to steal the feeling from the small limb; he knows his victims well—their limits. He keeps them alive for as long as possible to elongate the fun.

"So beautiful."

He lets out a high-pitched giggle as his puppet-boy shrieks and screams for him to stop. The milky whites in his eyes now a misty ugly red. His entire body covered in lipstick kisses, matching the color of Gerard's lips. Bruises decorate the rest of skin, with blood and spit. Gerard snatches his puppet-boy's face.

"Smile for me." He chirrups, a huge grin on his lips, white teeth exposed. His eyes get huge, too big for his face. A glassy veil snakes into it. The eyes of a porcelain doll.

"Please. Stop. Please, God, help me..." Frank croaks softly, eyes shutting. Gerard growls suddenly, a deep infuriated sound at the mention of 'God'. Frank is struck ferociously across the face, a blow so mighty his head snaps to the side, neck slouching and a dribble of scarlet running down his chin. He makes no move.

"God is not here, you maggot!" Gerard shrieks. "Only me! I am your only one! You left me once." Gerard grabs at his puppet-boy again, forcing him to look. "When you told me she meant more to you. That whore. What was her name?" Gerard smiles, tapping his chin. "Jamia, that's what it was. And you said…you told me 'Gerard, we can't be friends anymore. Jamia doesn't like it, doesn't like you.' I wonder what your motherfucking Jamia is thinking now." Gerard chuckles in a condescending tone, a breathy rasp becoming his voice.

"Oh, that's right." He glares at Frank. "She's _dead_. Fucking _dead,_ Frank." He hisses.

"She isn't dead."

Frank's gaze droops down; he can't look at those eyes. He had kissed this monster…loved this monster at one point. Gerard starts babbling to himself, waving around his arms as he carries the heavy mallet, turning it over in his hands.

"No! Kill him...no. I can't do that…no…NO!" Gerard claws at the air, touching nothing but he smiles. Something speaks in his mind…a voice that no one else can hear. He swats away the keeper of the voice. "Ssh, I want it to last. That will be for later." Gerard snickers, turning back to his puppet-boy, his fingers intertwined to represent business.

"Do you think she's in heaven?" he taunts.

Frank drops his head, not caring to glance as Gerard raises the metal. It collides with the bone of his fingers again. The rough welded surface causes bits inside to shatter again. The shredded skin hangs around the edges, a puddle of blood swimming in the sterile metal of the medical board. A series of medical tools line along a blue towel. Gerard wipes his hands on a white handkerchief. Frank's voice is gone.

"Frankie?"

The puppet-boy's eyes tire. Gerard smears the lipstick on his lips, showing Frank the stain on his palm.

"She's gone, Frank. I'm your Jamia now! You have to love _me_! Aren't I just as fucking pretty as her?" Gerard lunges for Frank, sobbing suddenly as Frank closes his eyes momentarily, hoping for death and sleep.

"You can never be her…I can never…n-never…"

"Why can't you love me? Tell me that you love me!" Gerard yells hoarsely, his voice cracking as Frank lazily parts his eyelids.

"I-I-I n-n-never stopped lov-ving you." Frank coughs, wheezing as Gerard unleashes a crazy hysteric. The smear of red color on his mouth stretches down to his chin, reaching tips of his cheeks in a synthetic menacing smile.

"Really?" he pipes up interestedly. "Then where the _fuck _were _you_ when I was alone? Huh?" his tone is accusing as he glowers at Frank, a dark glint in his eye. "When I called out your name and you never answered…did you still love me then? When I screamed at night for your embrace and you never came…was I still your 'demolition lover' then?" tears begin lacing Gerard's pink cheeks. But a smile still remains on his lips. A hysterical smile, the glowing coals of his eyes growing.

"Am I still your 'demolition lover' now? Now when you're strapped into a chair, with me by your side…now do you think you can leave me? Leave me for her? Do you think she's gonna come for you!" he bellows, screeching at the top of his black lungs.

Frank shakes his head, "No…" he croaks. "I w-won-won't leave." Blood gurgles in the puppet-boy's throat, spilling slowly out of his lips, lazily leaking down the pale trail of hardly visible skin.

"You _can't _leave." Gerard corrects, leaning down and setting the mallet aside. He grasps the puppet-boy's chin. He closes his eyes, leaning against the bound boy and pressing his lips against the latter's. The slick sound of blood being squished between the delicate pearly skin of the monster's and his puppet-boy's head. Immediately, Gerard's tongue comes into play. A heavy humid breath from Gerard's lips. Frank parts, mouth hot and gaped slightly as Gerard presses his body against him. He doesn't care that his elegant suit is being ruined by the blood of Frank's wounds, there's only Frank. He moans timidly against Frank's awakening tongue that's begun to prod against his shyly. Gerard's hands place themselves on Frank's shoulders, gripping with his nails until Frank lets out a gasp, his mouth opening wider. The blood of Frank's mouth begins staining his entire face. The once perfectly clean and ivory features now smeared with bright and dull color.

Gerard suckles on Frank's tongue in midair, panting heavily through his nose again as Frank squirms under the ropes, leather, and metal shackles. It rubs against his wrists as he tries to arch up into the monster, wanting to place his hands on the soft tender skin of his body and the neat ironed fabric of his crisp dress-shirt.

Frank yanks his lips away, breathing heavily. He looks down in shame as Gerard wipes off a streak of blood from the corner of his lip. His thumb lays there for a moment, the delicate unbelievable feel of Frank's rosy lips under the tip. He gazes at the Frank's bowing head, the dark glossy strands of black hair framing his pale bloody face. Gerard tries his best to clean the smudges off the white skin, but it's no use. Frank whimpers softly, straying from Gerard's touch.

"Can," the puppet boy swallows his saliva. "Can you untie me?" Gerard quirks a wary eyebrow. "Untie you?"

Frank squirms with the binds of rope. "I can't do it right if I'm tied up…" he doesn't look up.

"Do it right?"

"You know…" Frank's cheeks flame. "Kiss you." He speaks in his softest voice.

Gerard chuckles, "And I thought you didn't like me. Thought you liked your Jamia better."

Frank looks down in shame. "Please…"

Gerard reaches around, grabbing a small pocket knife. Frank's eyes widen.

"Gerard!" he screams frantically, squirming in terror as Gerard brings it closer. Gerard only lets loose another laugh.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya with it, baby. Just gonna cut you loose."

He reaches for Frank's wrist strapped down to the armrest of the metal chair. They've turned a splotched white color with the lack of blood flowing. Gerard smirks down at the bruising flesh, giving a swift deadly swipe against the rope and it falls, freeing the small hand and Frank moans in relief, immediately holding it close to his chest as Gerard works on the rest of his limbs. Finally Frank is only being restrained by his fear.

Gerard goes down on his knees, the same toothy grin that haunts Frank eminent. Frank stares down at his bloody fingertips, crying out when Gerard grabs them. His eyes go wide and his mouth waters as they near. Gerard parts his lips, bringing the spindly limbs closer and letting them dip into his warm, wet mouth. Frank gasps in pain at the contact, though Gerard is being as gentle as he can. Gerard's eyes slip closed, eyelashes brushing delicately and fluttering in pleasure as the intense taste fills and drowns his taste buds. Frank whimpers, mewls, and wiggles in agony, tears pouring out as Gerard's fingertips so much as flutter above the broken skin. More blood pours from the torn, shredded flesh as Gerard begins suckling.

Frank convulses, still refusing to pull from Gerard's grasp for fear of what might be his punishment. Finally Gerard pulls, gasping and a red string of saliva bound between his pink lips and Frank's damp fingers. Frank recoils against the chair, looking away and grimacing, hissing in pain and moaning again softly when Gerard gives a final lap.

Gerard's tongue cuts the string of saliva and it falls onto Frank's now pink throbbing fingers.

"Never wanna see you hurt again." Gerard mutters gruffly, getting back on his feet and grabbing Frank by the waist. Frank's spine twists limply under Gerard's fingers. Frank stares at Gerard's pale hair. Small unkempt flaky strands that when run through stab and yet are so soft. Frank's eyes fail, straying away from Gerard's face.

"Tell me that you love me."

"I l-lo-v-ve you."

Frank's head lays motionless on Gerard's shoulder as it heaves with the breaths of Gerard's black lungs. Wet moistness sticks to Frank's cheeks as Gerard wraps his arms around tighter, enough to make Frank uncomfortable in his naked form. The only thing hiding Gerard from him is the white lace dress. But Frank can't be his lover this way.

Gerard had dressed Frank for the occasion this time. Him being entirely exposed and naked wasn't going to cut it. Today Frank was going to a wedding. Gerard starts muttering again. Frank notices the vacant reply.

"We're gonna be okay. You're gonna love me. You can't hurt me anymore. I have him now and I won't let him go…I know what I did was—no. I don't regret it…what do you mean...no, I'm not gonna give him back!—finders keepers, losers weepers!...no! Please…let me keep him."

Frank knows Gerard is talking to his imaginary friend.

_X~x~X_

"_He's real!" screams Gerard, humiliated tears pouring from his eyes. "Why don't you believe me?"_

"_Gerard! You're drunk! He isn't real! You fucking told me you would stop!" shouts back Frank. "Motherfucker! I thought you would get better that's why I gave you the money! And what the fuck do you do? You spend it on your fucking cocaine and booze!" Frank himself is crying, weeping for his elder friend who he hadn't talked to in weeks because of Gerard 'friend' and his problem. Frank just wanted his best friend back. He wanted Gerard to get better. He promised Frank he would get better; that he would stop drinking, stop his fling with cocaine. Stop everything, and when Gerard asked Frank for money Frank gave it to him. It was meant to feed Gerard. Meant to give him food and buy himself some sleeping pills because Frank knew he couldn't sleep. He gave him everything he had saved. Everything he had._

"_Man is real! I'm not drunk! Frankie, please!" Gerard repeating, lunging for his friend who was beginning to walk away, leaving their hideout._

_Man was his name, Gerard's friend. That's all it was. Man stole Frank's Gerard and he didn't wanna give him back. But Frank knew better. Frank knew 'Man' was only an effect of the coke and Gerard's vodka. Even then Frank was still Gerard's puppet-boy. Gerard controlled Frank. Could receive anything he wanted if he asked Frank. Because Frank loved his friend. To death. And he only wanted the best for him. He doesn't know how this happened. He doesn't even know. Gerard was perfectly fine. He was young and vibrant. He was working for Cartoon Network, and earning his money. He was 23, and he was alive. All he wanted was to make Frank happy and make his family happy. He just wanted to make everyone else happy. And then it all went to shit._

_Then he started drinking. Started taking Xanax and going to parties. Frank had never seen him so happy. At one point Gerard could control it. He could party and still be back home by the time his family went to bed. He could still walk right and not stumble drunkenly across parking lots thinking that Man was chasing him._

_He was okay. He was perfectly okay and then he wasn't. And then Frank found his stash. His stash of beer and cocaine hidden under his bed in the basement. Hidden in Gerard's own mother's house. Frank saw all his pills, all the anti-depressants and sleeping pills and painkillers. Frank was afraid. Gerard wasn't. He came home that night drunk as fuck._

_He went stumbling down those basement steps, his mother and father not home for the week, and he found Frank. Crying in the shower. Fully dressed in his jeans and coat and all. But he was there holding their puppets._

_The ones they had made when they were young, which they played with for hours on end. They had made them by themselves to look exactly identical. One looked like little Frank, complete with his Robin cape and Star Wars pajamas. And the other was Gerard in his Batman cape and Transformers pajamas. _

_Their puppets now held in a crying Frank's arms where inches away lay the empty bottles and cans of booze, the pills, and the baggies filled with white powder._

_And Gerard was laughing. Laughing and crying all at once because he and 'Man' had had the craziest time at the party. And he and 'Man' met this girl who gave them this amazing blowjob and all Frank could do was listen and continue sobbing for his friend. Until he got angry. Frank had never been angry at Gerard. Never in his entire life._

_He had loved Gerard too much to ever get angry, but this was too much. He stood and shouted. He threw punches and screamed and kicked, eyes blurry and hot with rage as he swung for Gerard and succeeded. But Gerard was too drunk and all he wanted was more of that blowjob he had received earlier. And he wanted it from his best friend._

_He'd stumbled for Frank, grabbing him and kissing him hard. Their tongues danced. Their moans cascaded and chorused. Frank couldn't be angry, he couldn't be confused. He couldn't be sad. All he wanted was to know Gerard wasn't lost. And that he still loved Frank._

_All he wanted was his friend back and for that one night on Gerard's Star Wars bed covers and in his basement he felt he had got him back. For that one night of rolling around, tangled by the legs and moaning under the covers, he felt like Gerard still loved him—maybe not as a friend anymore but he still loved him._

_And he didn't just feel like Gerard's puppet. He felt like Gerard's Robin and Gerard was his Batman._

_X~x~X_

_Gerard grabs hold of the tiny little boy, eyes bleeding, swollen and red as he pleads._

"_Frankie, please. Don't leave me. I know I sound crazy. I know you can't see him." His voice takes on a softer angle, his face dripping with grief. He refuses to look up at Frank's own eyes. They will break him. He croaks._

"_But, Frankie, if you're really my friend, my real honest best friend…please…believe me."_

_Frank's lip trembles as he stares at Gerard who finally looks up, sincerity drowning and dilating in his pupils. They grow dark and murky._

"_Just don't leave me. Please, don't tell anyone."_

"_Gerard, you need help." Frank finally says, slowly and timidly as he shrugs off Gerard's hands from his shoulders._

_Gerard wails, collapsing on his knees, and grabbing onto the seam of Frank's jeans. His ragged greasy hair gets in the way of his face. The smell of sweat, alcohol, cigarettes and sex eminent on Gerard's body. All the things he did to forget about his childhood friend Man. But he came back and Frank moved on and Gerard moved on._

_He sobs at Frank's feet, splatter of water falling on Frank's black Converse, tainting them and making them damp. Frank falls to his knees too, reaching inside the dark mop of Gerard hair and lifting up his face. The red eyes stare at him, no longer eyes of a human being. They look tired and dead. Swollen and throbbing with desire to just sleep and forget. But the memories are left for Gerard to take them as gifts. Gerard is helpless. His dirty shirt putrid with the remains of vomit and booze and blood. His face is unusually pale, splotched with color from bruises in bar fights and loses. His lips busted due to too much anxious biting. And his breath is vile with the scent of women and their diseases. _

_His late nights are branded onto his jeans, the same smears of street grime and lipstick. _

_Desperate and broken. The alcoholic who swears he's not drunk. The druggie who swears he's not strung out. The demolition lover who says he still loves you._

_Frank still loved him. He never stopped loving him, but this wasn't working out. He needed someone real. Something real. He didn't want to be a puppet anymore. He wanted Gerard. But Gerard was busy still wanting his booze and drugs and Man._

_And he let go of his Robin and lost his own puppet. Frank was gone._

_X~x~X_

"_Hello? Mikey?"_

"_Frank."_

"_How is he? Is he gonna be okay?"_

"_I don't know, Frank. The doctors say he's having seizures now. The cocaine is the cause of that. They say he's suffering from hallucinogenic. And he keeps talking about this Man and that he's after him and well…I don't know."_

_Frank's breath is caught. He refuses to believe it still._

"_He's hallucinating."_

"_Yeah, I know, but, Frank, he just seems so…like he's really there. That person he keeps talking about…he's just so scared all the time. And he's vomiting a lot; they can't get any vitamins or anything into him because he keeps throwing up. Even the antibiotics aren't working; they're feeding him from a tube, Frank!" Mikey's voice cracks and he sniffles. "I'm so afraid. We already lost mom and dad. I just… I can't lose him too." The youngest Way son is weeping now. Weeping for his brother and his dead parents._

"_His heart's failing, Frankie. I don't think he's gonna make it…"_

_Frank exclaims, "Mikey! Don't say that! You listen to me." Frank says in a tight serious tone. "Your brother is strong. He's a strong man, and he's been through a lot of shit. But he's pulled through. Remember how strong he was last year after the accident. Remember how he took care of you? How hard he worked to put food on the table and not once did he cry and breakdown. He's strong, Mikey, and he's gonna pull through." Frank sniffles now, his voice trembling as he reassures Mikey._

"_Gerard is…I don't know, Frank. I hope you're right. Oh, God, Frank, I hope you're completely right." Mikey sniffs, wiping away wary tears and chuckling. "I don't know why I doubt it. Gerard is a strong guy. He won't give up. He's never done it before. He just needs…a little push—huh?—wait a minute, Frank, the doctor's calling…just give me a minute."_

_Frank nods, "'kay."_

_He hears Mikey muttering, he can almost see him nodding to whatever the doctor's saying until a shrill shriek screeches into his ear. He pulls back, wincing, and burying his eyebrows in worry before putting the cell phone back to his ear. He hears rough footsteps and panting._

"_Mikey?"_

"_Oh, my god! Gerard! Gerard! No! Gerard, don't! GERARD!"_

_And then the line breaks and all Frank hears is static._

_That was the last phone call Frank had with Mikey in weeks. He tried calling, not a day that passed that he didn't try. It troubled him, and Jamia noticed. His daughters noticed. Everyone noticed that something was wrong. He knew something went wrong. He knew Gerard was in the hospital, he knew he was being treated for drug overdose. He knew Gerard had been kept there for more than 24 hours. Everything was failing. His heart, his lungs, his mind. Everything was being lost. Frank couldn't leave though. He needed to be with his family. His daughters and Jamia needed him. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man, though everyone refused to call him that. His family needed him. Albeit, Gerard needed him too. But he wasn't responsible for Gerard anymore. He left Gerard—with good reason. Gerard had cheated on him with this woman. A woman he'd named Lindsey. The day after they rolled around in Gerard's bed, the day after they'd claimed themselves demolition lovers, Gerard had went and had sex with this Lindsey. _

_Frank still wanted to be friends though and they were. Even after, Gerard thought he had moved on with Lindsey and Frank had certainly moved on with Jamia. But then Gerard got sober again and kept it up for four years. He was fine. But Lindsey started noticing other things now. Gerard would stray sometimes. They could be having a conversation about anything and Gerard just seemed to doze off. She found him muttering to himself constantly, but it wasn't as though he was talking to himself. Sometimes she knew he was, but it wasn't a normal conversation. It was something more sinister, perhaps. He was talking about Frank. Lindsey knew who Frank was. She knew he was Gerard's best friend some time ago. She didn't know anything about them being intimate with each other. It was never her fault that Frank and Gerard were no longer demolition lovers. It was Gerard's fault. He fucked up._

_Then she noticed him talking to someone, except she couldn't ever see anyone. But he was having a real conversation with someone. He would pause as if waiting and hearing their response and would reply soon after, animatedly. But he was always discreet about it. He tried to hide it, that much Lindsey knew. She didn't make much of it, at first. If Gerard didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't push it._

_But then it got worse. Then Gerard wasn't coming home as early. He wasn't at work, Lindsey knew that. He would come home smelling like sweat and booze. Lindsey didn't worry. She knew Gerard was a recovering alcoholic but she didn't actually care if he was sober or not. She wasn't exactly an 'angel' herself. What right did she have to judge Gerard? That's what she thought. But again she let it slide. That is until she found his stash. The same stash Frank had found in Gerard's room years before. She wasn't stunned. She was anything but. She was more disappointed. She wasn't angry or sad. She didn't tell him. She pushed it to the side to see if Gerard would come clean. But he didn't. _

_So Lindsey finally confronted him about it. She only did this a few weeks ago. Coincidentally, right before Gerard overdosed. She brought all his baggies and pill bottles. Every single needle she could find. She even found condoms. Opened boxes of condoms. Though they, as a couple, hadn't recently needed to use them. She didn't know what Gerard was using them for. She found burned pieces of foil paper. She found cigarettes. Plenty of them in their unopened Marlboro boxes while others were ragged looking and damp with what might have been sweat, water, or semen. She didn't want to know. Gerard came home early, oddly. He was ragged looking as well. Exactly the way Frank had found him countless days when they had been friends. His eyes were swollen and fatigued with sleepless nights. His nose was red and irritated, most likely due to snorting cocaine. His skin was still pale, a pasty ugly color. His lips were chapped, completely dry and dehydrated. His cheeks were caving in, leaving only the bones on his face to protrude. His clothes hung from his body, limp against his frame. His collarbones were much too prominent, a space between his knees and a crystal clear bottle in his hand. The other hand help his puppet whose coat was billowing behind in the wind before Gerard took in the scene. His dark hair hung against his eyes, brushing groggily against his face. The greasy strands were ugly and fit him nicely. After some time he shut the door._

_Lindsey was on their couch—a small maroon loveseat. She had her arms crossed and was staring blankly past him. Her eyes were on him but she wasn't looking at him. The coffee table before her put on a show for him. A pile of dirt needles, small bags that were half filled with white powder, pills of many varieties and colors, and last but not least a black flask filled with vodka. She shook her head and glared at him._

"_Explain." She muttered, but Gerard had no words. He had forgotten how to speak. Lindsey's pretty face was no longer the way Gerard had remembered it. It wasn't vibrant and animated. It didn't have those shining dark eyes or the zealous red lipstick. Or the unblemished pale skin. She didn't even have her smile. Her black hair wasn't in pony tails as usual. It lay a mess on her shoulders, tangled and faded. A loss shown in her eyes, a loss for her lover and for everything she'd wanted from him. From the family she wanted. From the hope she had and lost foolishly to a guy she knew would always be a failure, only devoted to demolition. But she took a chance, drunkenly, yes, but she knew who he was—what he was. Her eyes were vacant and stained. In that moment she remembered their happy times. The late dawns and early sunsets she had spent with Gerard. She remembered the perfect life. At one point she hoped for the best. She was no angel, but she wasn't about to be a devil. She loved Gerard. And she was certain Gerard loved her. But she didn't have the guts to put this to her head that Gerard had died when Frank left him. And it was the same night that Frank caught him._

_but every time he said he loved her made things harder at best. Her memories defeat her. She can't help but remember the beauty they once had held in clasped hands. _

"_I've waited for you. My entire life. I've waited for someone like you, Gerard. All I ever wanted was us to be okay. And we were. For a while, everything was perfect." Lindsey looks down. "We were gonna live good, and then…and then…what happened?" she looks up, wary eyes wide with grief. "What did I do? To make you do this. What went wrong?" she accuses herself. Gerard doesn't move. He gawks at Lindsey. Lindsey looking so much like Frank at this moment. The same imploring eyes questioning themselves for his mistakes. The same desperate expression begging him to stop._

"_I'll get better."_

_Lindsey sits up straighter, biting her lip to keep from screaming. "You told me that already. You told me we were gonna get married. You told me you were gonna go to rehab. You told me we were gonna have a baby. You were the one who told me we were gonna be okay. You helped me. You promised me the best. Is this the best you can give, Gerard?" her tone is accusing, a hostile little thing but Gerard doesn't say anything other than:_

"_I'll get better."_

"_Better? Really, Gerard, you'll get better? Who are you gonna get better for? Huh? Are you gonna get better for me? For us?"_

_Gerard only simply mutters, "Frankie."_

_Lindsey's eyes widen, tears drip like blood. "For Frankie." She squeaks, on the verge of bursting into sobs. Her vocal chords tighten. She contains herself as best she can. "And do you think Frankie is gonna come back for you, Gerard? Do you think he's been the one waiting for you this entire time? While he got married and had two kids. Do you think he was still thinking about you?" she whispers, broken as Gerard watches._

"_I'm sorry."_

_She growls, "Sorry doesn't fix this, Gerard! Sorry doesn't fix me!" she claws at her face, dragging her fingers and groaning in frustration. She loves him. She can't give up on him. It can be fixed. She can't just leave him._

"_I'll get better."_

"_Gerard," her tone is soft as Gerard steps towards Lindsey. "Gerard, do you love me?"_

_Gerard stares, "Y-yes."_

_She crumbles, shaking her head and digging her teeth into her bottom lip until blood reaches out eagerly. "No. No, you don't. You love your Frank. Look, Gerard, I really don't know who this man is…I don't know what he is to you. I just know that…that he doesn't love you anymore."_

_Gerard screeches at her, his hands balling into fierce fists at his sides. "YES, HE DOES!"_

_Lindsey wipes at her eyes, the mascara staining the skin. She sniffles, wiping away the wetness. Her nose is bright red. Her eyes the same._

"_Baby, you deserve better." She gets up, slowly walking to her boyfriend. Gerard trembles with anger._

"_He loves me."_

"_Gerard, if he loved you he would be here now. Where I am. He would be the one trying to help you. Don't you think so?" Lindsey is trying to be understanding. She understands her lover. She wants him to tell her everything. She just wants him to get better. She always thought she was the only one. She always thought she was Gerard's first love. Mind you, they had met at a rave, but it doesn't matter. She fell instantly. Gerard was just being Gerard. He was just being drunk and flirting with everyone, whether man or woman. He just needed something to take his mind and let it drift away. Lindsey had done that exactly the time he wanted it._

_But he didn't need it. He had what he wanted. He had Frank, but he wanted more. And he got Lindsey. And then he lost Frank and he wanted him back. He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know who he was. All he knew was Man, and that Man was after him. And the alcohol and drugs helped him forget about Man. That's all Gerard knew. And all he knows now is that he wants nothing more than to be rolling around in his bed sheets with Frank again. But Frank left him. For Jamia. He left him for his daughters and wife. He got to live in this dream, while Gerard got stuck in a fucking nightmare._

"_Gerard, I love you. I'm the one who's here now. And I'm trying to help you." She reaches out sincerely. "Honey, I just wanna be okay again. I wanna grow old with you. I wanna have your baby. I wanna be okay, Gerard. I just want my Gerard back."_

"_You never knew me." Gerard mutters. "You only knew me when I was drunk. That was the only time you paid attention to me. Only when I was drunk or drugged, all the other times you were gone. God knows where the fuck you were. Everyone only pays attention to me when I do bad things. Otherwise I'm invisible. I'm dead. I don't want to be dead, Lindsey! I want—I just want…"_

_Lindsey grabs Gerard, hugging him tightly. He breaks, caving to her soft hold and giving in. The first drops fall as he leans towards her chest, the way he would to a mother's. She wraps her arms around his neck, caressing his hair and brushing the strands. His ear is pressed against her sternum, hearing the sound of her heartbeat and breathing. He feels her shaking now. Her voice cracking when she speaks._

"_Gerard, I can't do this anymore."_

"_You're gonna leave me. Everyone always leaves me."_

"_Gerard, you need time alone. You just need to get your shit together. I tried. I've tried for years, Gerard, to help you get better. I almost succeeded. But I failed. Gerard, I failed you. And I'm sorry. But you need to find your own way. I'm not gonna be here forever. You need to fix your own problems. I waited for you. I'm still waiting for you, but I need to go now. I can't live like this. I'm always here for you. You know that."_

_She pulls away, walking around the couch and revealing two suitcases. She slips into a black trench coat and wraps a red scarf around her neck. She grabs the handles of the suitcases as Gerard gawks. Her heart breaks at the sight of him. Looking like a lost puppy left in the rain. His eyebrows quiver, his lip trembles. Eyes growing huge and pupils deepening in hue. His nose turns pink, a sign that he's about to burst into tears._

"_I will always love you."_

_Gerard covers his eyes, crippling to her eyes. He whimpers there, dropping his puppet and vodka. The bottle shatters into tiny smithereens on the floor, splattering the puppet's face in jagged pieces of glass that shove past the delicate fabric of the puppet's face and the white stuffing spills. The alcohol spits down into its face, smearing it in the scent forever. All he can do is wail and mewl. She doesn't look back one time. _

_The door opens, welcoming the freezing bitter wind, her hair flies behind her. She shakes her head and shuts the door, walking out with tired footsteps. The last thing she hears is an angered roar and the shattering of glass. A shrill cry and then silence. The silence haunts her. It's never been so quiet. So dead and bleak. But it's the way it should have been. _

_The silence is blinding. But Gerard has long since been immune to it. He relapsed. Harder and more determined than ever to forget because the memories were stronger._

_He remembered that night in the basement. A crystal clear reminiscence. He remembered how Frank didn't protest once every time Gerard touched him. He remembered how Frank liked it. How Frank moaned and whimpered from above and below Gerard. How he cried out when Gerard bucked back against his hips. When his back was arched in ecstasy when Gerard clenched around him. When Gerard himself threw his head back and Frank caught it. _

_Caught Gerard like a prancing marvelous little butterfly with a wounded white wing in a prairie of nothing. Frank caught his butterfly, but he let it go. Because if you love something you let it go and if it comes back to you it's yours forever, if it doesn't it never was._

_X~x~X_

_Gerard couldn't stop remembering as he drank from his flash that Lindsey had found and set on the table. All he could hear was Frank's moans. All he could see was Frank's body glimmering with sweat in the desiccate moonlight. All he could feel was his soft gentle touch. All he could taste was Frank's tongue, warm, hot and tasting like bitter coffee mixed with the sweetest delicious sugar. All he could smell was his musky scent of sweat and the thick intense semen that he had dribbled onto Gerard's covers. There was only Frank. And everything seemed back to normal. Where he drank until he passed out and smoked cigarettes until he felt lightheaded. But he didn't want the drugs tonight. He threw it all away. He'd burned it in the fireplace. Every single baggie he had, every needle and pill bottle. He watched it char and melt away against the charcoal, precious water for the fire and gasoline. He smiled. This was progress. _

_But there was Frank again in his mind. He took a puff from his cigarette, inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering in pleasure as he made a wanton face and exhaled. _

_From the beginning, Gerard sees Frank still babbling about him needing help. Frank waved around his arms and hands, exclaiming and crying. But Gerard couldn't stop thinking how adorable Frank looked like that. How gorgeous he looked with those tears in his eyes. He grabbed Frank roughly by the shoulders and pulled him close, his lips mashing into the latter who gave a sound of surprise. Frank's lips were soft and chapped against his. Gerard's arms were tight around Frank's shoulders, crushing him as he leaned down, moaning as Frank began to respond. Frank gained control of his limbs again and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. Gerard relaxed his arms, wrapping them instead around Frank's neck. But soon Frank's hands had ventured up the length of Gerard's back, into the messy tangled strands of black hair. The smell of body odor was a thick fume around Gerard, something Frank could not admit he loved. Frank stumbled across the bathroom floor, his back colliding with the sink when Gerard's hips bucked forward eagerly when Frank had laced his fingers through the greasy inky hair. It stung and he moaned in pain into Gerard's mouth, gasping when the latter moaned back and ground his crotch against him. Frank's hands tightened inside Gerard's mop of hair, griping and yanking unintentionally until Gerard cried out and gave in to the pulling hand. His head titled back, lips parting and whimpering, but his eyes remained dark and wanton. Frank leaned up to Gerard's gaped mouth and placed his lips between. Gerard clasped his own lips around Frank's and groaned lustfully when he felt Frank's tongue poking at him._

_Gerard pulled away, gasping and clasping a hand over his mouth as Frank continued to hold him. He looked away, eyes glancing anywhere but at Frank as he endured the feeling of euphoria. His eyes filled with tears and regret but Frank never pulled back._

"_I'm sorry. I was just…I was still—there was this girl and…I was still—I'm still in heat…I mean—fuck—"_

"_You'll get better." Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, his breath hot against the sensitive skin. Gerard shivered and nodded as Frank pulled his own body away from the edge of the porcelain sink._

_He slammed Gerard against it instead and he gave a delicious cry and a submissive whimper when Frank rutted against him and captured his lips. Frank's tongue rolled as Gerard began pressing his against it. Gerard curled and allowed his back to bend as Frank leaned forward. A tattooed hand was placed at the small of Gerard's back, curling against and digging into the skin and tension when Gerard's spine contoured. Gerard laid back against the sink, moaning in short breaths as Frank's hand on his back began to wander lower and the other began to get curious about the bulge in his pants. The stained dress shirt he wore was see-through by now. He still hadn't come down from the adrenaline of the club by the time he came home and Frank's hands weren't helping either. His throbbing nipples perked when Frank grabbed roughly at his arse and groaned deeply against his tongue. Gerard eyebrows furrowed against his closed eyes in an expression of pure pleasure and desperation. _

_Gerard pulled from Frank's kiss, a string of hot saliva remaining on his wet lips as it connected to Frank's. He panted._

"_Fuck…Frank."_

"_You better get fucking better…"Frank breathed as he dropped to his knees and yanked on the zipper of Gerard's pants. For a moment Gerard was left in shock and soon cried out in protest when Frank had fished out the erection in his stained underwear. _

"_Frankie!"_

_But Frank's hands were on it already, slicking up its throbbing pink flushed head with a salivated palm. Gerard gasped, his stomach pulling tight and his abdomen tensing with pleasure. He moaned in his exhale as Frank's hand focused on the head of his cock. His callused palms were amazing as they twisted and slicked around wetly against the surface. His thumb rubbed against the small slit every single time bringing a broken mewl from Gerard's lips as it did so. Soon his hands were covered in pre-cum and Gerard had become a mess above him. He was moaning beautifully and wiggling, his fingers gripping brutally along each edge of the porcelain. His head would be thrown back from time to time, a throaty groan heard soon after and Gerard's hips would twitch and his pale abs would tightening and his cock would throb under Frank's grasp. _

_Gerard didn't look so pale or unhealthy in that moment. His cheeks were flushed pink and his skin gained the same soft color. His eyes glimmered with seduction and lust and his lips no longer seemed broken or dehydrated. They too were a deep pink, shimmering wetly in the fluorescent lights. Frank could see his chest through the white stained fabric of his shirt. He wanted to reach up and run his fingers along his slim stomach and his hips and knead his rosy nipples._

_Frank's lips clasped around the throbbing flesh and Gerard gave a small cry, every single muscle in his body tightening as he felt the warm wetness of Frank's mouth. Frank moaned around the thick length, inhaling the musky scent and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He ran his fingers through the thin soft mat of black pubic hair above Gerard's cock and groaned when he felt Gerard's muscles tightening as he did something with his tongue. Gerard moaned when Frank's tongue flicked against his slit, poking softly and rubbing until pre-cum dribbled and Gerard was curling his fingers against the sink, holding on for dear life. Gerard's hands found their way into Frank's hair. They ran through the clean shiny short blonde strands, but soon his spindly fingers began to knead against Frank's scalp when Frank's tongue rolled just right against his cock._

_He gasped loudly when Frank began to suck, his cheeks hollowing as he did so. Gerard threw his head back and it collided with the mirror on the wall. He cried out shrilly when Frank's hand began to pump the swollen flesh. His knees trembled and his legs squirmed to stabilize. He brought up his thighs, a convulsing act caused when Frank's mouth slid further down. He had the head in his mouth, and was pulling back Gerard's foreskin. Gerard lifted up his behind. His arms pivoted him up; he grunted and leaned back, his behind half up on the sink. He scooted up, Frank groaned, his head following Gerard's movements, seemingly glued to the dribbling appendage. He pulls off with an obscene pop, snapping a threatening glance at Gerard._

"_Stop moving." _

_His fingers tighten around the length and Gerard bites his lip, shifting his bottom on the sink bowl. Frank leaned down again, his hands placed firmly on Gerard's legs which were still clothed in his dirt slacks. His fingers dug into the hidden flesh, gripping and Frank's mouth grabbed for the thick cock. His tongue traced a swollen vein on the underside as it lured the hard appendage close. Gerard moaned as Frank lead his cock into his mouth without hands. His hips bucked as soon as Frank had the head in his mouth. The friction caused Gerard to twitch and groan throatily. He panted._

"_Fuck…please, Frankie."_

_He looked down at his kneeling friend with watering glassy eyes. His hands reached forward, cupping Frank's cheeks softly. He stroked the smooth skin, Frank pulled off, leaning towards the touch. Gerard's fingers slipped lower down Frank's face, finally reaching the pink lips. He parted them with his index finger, the fingertip lying gently against the wetness of the bottom lip. He stared at those lips, his cock throbbing as he whispered._

"_Please…" he panted. "Fuck me…with your lips."_

_Frank wanted to growl and shove Gerard off the sink. He wanted to watch him cry out as he hit the ground and wanted to grab Gerard's pants and rip them off. He wanted to shred Gerard's shirt till the buttons gave way. He wanted to part it open and see his chest. He wanted to throw the sweaty cloth and flick his tongue across Gerard's chest. He wanted to taste the salt of his sweat and pinch Gerard's little pink buds until they burned red and throbbing. He wanted to pull off Gerard's boxers and ignore the protests and cries. He wanted to fuck the shit out of Gerard. He wanted to give it to him—give him what he wanted._

_Frank's fingers tightened on Gerard's thighs as he pulled his lips away from his hands. He pulled Gerard towards him, watched him slip off the sink and land in his arms. He caught him, his arms wrapped around his hips and his hands flat against his clothed arse. Gerard cock was stiff against his nearly bare abdomen, pressed up against Frank's chest. He moaned at the friction when he rutted against Frank's hoodie._

_Frank gripped Gerard's arse harder as pre-cum spilled on the fabric. Frank shifted on his knees and placed Gerard's long legs on either side of him. He shoved Gerard's hips onto his lap and leaned back. Gerard squirmed as he felt Frank's half-hard erection pressing against him. _

_Frank grabbed Gerard as he stood up and kissed him softly. Gerard whimpered at Frank's lips and at being carried up into the air. His fingers tightened on Frank's shoulders, gripping roughly as Frank parted Gerard's lips and slipped his tongue in._

_Gerard's legs wrapped snuggly around Frank's waist. His hips brushed against Frank's. Frank's hands slipped up Gerard's back, fingers digging into his spine and the bones protruding slightly. The callused pads of his fingers skid over the bones of his back, rubbing as they lifted Gerard's dress shirt. It pulled close to Gerard at the front, the buttons struggling to keep it closed. The hand slipped higher, bringing up the fabric slightly until Gerard's cock began to press against his own bare skin. It was warm and hot against the glimmering flesh, sweat glistening off the smooth paleness. Gerard groaned as Frank began stumbling out of the bathroom._

_Gerard's tongue traced Frank's lips. Frank grunted and gripped Gerard's arse again. He tripped over comic books and clothes on the floor. More than once he pulled from the kiss to catch himself from stepping on an action figure. He cursed Gerard and his laziness. _

_But his foot got caught with one of Gerard's skinny jeans on the floor. He cried out as it gripped onto his foot. Gerard's eyes widened as they came crashing down—landing on the messy bed thankfully. They bounced a couple times, the crush and crinkle of papers was heard. Gerard reached out and swept them off. Immediately, Gerard began working his lips back on Frank's. He straddled Frank's hips and rocked back and forth as Frank's erection began to grow. _

_Gerard's spine curved down, arching to allow his chest to touch Frank's hoodie, but Frank shoved him back. Gerard whimpered as Frank's hands clamped down on his wrists, pinning them to the mattress. The Star Wars covers were hardly visible with all the stuff on them so Frank gave a kick to everything and shoved it off the edge. Gerard's hands were freed for a moment to rid of all the paints and canvas boards spread out on the blankets._

_Frank regained control of Gerard's limbs; his dick was still flopping around against his tense abdomen. _

"_Please." Begged Gerard._

"_What is it that you want?" Frank replied in a sultry voice. "Tell me, Gerard. Tell me."_

_Gerard nearly melted at his tone of voice. "I…I want you to fuck me."_

_Frank grabs for Gerard's dick, pumping until the foreskin pulls back completely and the air hits the swollen skin. Gerard's back arches._

"_Take off your shirt." Frank orders as he goes down on Gerard._

_Gerard's hands immediately grab onto the fabric of his shirt. He struggles with the buttons as he lets out a strangled moan when Frank takes him in halfway._

_His fingers fumble as Frank's head starts bobbing. He hums, twisting his lips around. The vibrations make Gerard squirm._

"_Frankie, I can't." he whines lowly. "The buttons…I—"_

_Frank reaches up with an arm, grabbing a firm of the fabric and pulls. It grows tight around Gerard's chest, he moans as the fabric rubs harshly against his back and shoulders. Frank releases, still suckling on Gerard's head as he gives another brutal pull. Gerard cries out this time when the fabric tears apart completely, the buttons popping and rolling around the covers. Frank hums again, bringing his arm back and wrapping his palm back on Gerard's dick._

_Gerard stares at the red color shading his shoulders and groans as he pulls off the rest of the bloody shirt. Frank's eyes slip closed as he moans around the length in his mouth. Gerard's back arches again and he whimpers as Frank's teeth begin to scrape roughly against the throbbing flesh. _

"_Oh, fuck, Frank…" Gerard pants as Frank's tongue rolls around, laying flat on the underside and then flicking its way back up to the head. _

_Gerard parts his legs, far enough so that his pants are tight around his hips and thighs. His knees are well far apart from each other. His chest rises and falls, pale pink buds sticking up in the dim light. Frank's eyes open. He pushes the pants off a bit more, enough to allow full access to Gerard's dick but not enough to free any skin. The cock stands straight through the opening of his boxers._

_He pulls off, hands slithering up Gerard's slim abdomen._

"_Jesus, Gerard…" his fingertips trace the dip of Gerard's tummy, sinking and pressing in and feeling the strands of muscle. He reaches up further into the arch of Gerard's ribs. They protrude beautifully as Gerard's head tilts back in a gasp._

_His entire back lifts off the mattress, his thighs tense as he places his small hands on them. His legs open wider, to an extent that makes Frank want to tear off those slacks. He pulls at the seam, yanking as Gerard whines. His hands push the waistline down and Frank yanks it the rest of the way. He licks a trail down the creamy taut thighs as he pulls the pants off. Gerard mewls._

_Frank throws them across the room. He crawls back, noting Gerard's knee high white socks and smiling. He glances for a moment at the beauty before him. Goddamn, how can Gerard still look like a beauty even after all those cigarettes, beers, and hits?_

_Frank's hands wander up against Gerard's knees, trickling up the ivory thighs. He stares dubiously at the rock hard erection standing high up above Gerard's boxers. He catches a glimpse of pale rosy skin further down inside his boxers. His fingers slide inside the boxers, creeping up the skin of Gerard's thighs and into the softer skin that meets his arse. He tickles the white globes, squeezing as Gerard's tummy lifts up and down with heavy breaths._

"_Nnngh, Gerard…so gorgeous…"_

_He reaches back, noting the significant loss of hair on Gerard's legs._

"_Fuck, Gee, did you shave?"_

_Gerard's head doesn't move from being hidden and tilted on the mattress. He reaches high above himself, grabbing a black pillow and shoving it under his head. His black hair splays along the pillow; strands remain stuck on his forehead._

_Gerard looks at him, a capturing seductive gaze and Frank's control quivers._

"_Only for you, baby." He purrs and Frank leans down, feeling the prominent hipbones jutting out of Gerard's pelvis. He kneads against them, loving the feminine feel and moaning. He tugs at the waistline, watching Gerard squirm to rid of them. He pulls lower, glancing at the hips and melting completely. He yanks the rest of the way down, looking away for a moment until he throws the boxers across the room too._

_Dreamily he looks up and down Gerard's body, drooling over the feminine dips of his hips, the slim abdomen hiding tense muscle, a gorgeously pale chest complete with rosy buds, the taut creamy thighs to match and the face. God, the face filled with wanton desire, eyes growing dark, pupils dilating with lust, the lips a glimmering wet pink, the cheeks glowing healthily with color, the unbelievable long eyelashes that rim perfectly around those vibrant hazel orbs that brush and flutter with each blink. Frank drools._

"_Only for you." Gerard purrs again in that voice that would make even a priest sin._

_He arches under Frank's teasing touches, his mouth parting and gaping deliciously as Frank's fingers etch along his chest. He rubs against the soft flesh, rolling the skin of his nipples back and forth until Gerard grabs his hand and sticks his fingers in his mouth. Frank watches, blushing and dark-eyed as Gerard suckles on both appendages, tongue swirling around smoothly, covering it in his sultry saliva. His hair shines in the dim light, plastered over his forehead delicately. Frank's other hand continues to roll the pink skin between the fingertips. He only teases, only barely grazing the skin. Gerard pushes out Frank's fingers, his hand wrapped around Frank's wrist as he guides the wet fingers down to his nipples. He gazes at Frank with those eyes and that face. That 'you know you want this' face._

_His sassy eyes glimmer mischievously for a second as he sets down the fingers on his left nipple. He lets out a soft moan, making sure Frank watches his face as he does so. He makes sure to accentuate his lips and every syllable in his moans. Frank feels the nipple perk up, its center growing swollen and a darker raw pink. The saliva makes Gerard whine as the smooth soft peck gets hard. Frank rubs over it, watching Gerard's chest follow his every movement, refusing to lose any contact. Gerard's back comes off the mattress; his hands are placed back on his thighs. He spreads his legs for Frank to lie between and grinds his hips down onto Frank's. _

_Frank gasps as he feels Gerard's bare pale bottom bucking against his crotch. Gerard whimpers and tugs on Frank's hoodie. He licks his lips._

_And Frank gets the message, grabbing his hand back to pull the hoodie up off his body. Gerard's hands immediately begin roaming Frank's stomach and slightly defined abs. He raises the shirt up, grinning at the tan skin and tensing of muscles as Frank pulls the band t-shirt off too. Gerard's greedy little palms massage Frank's pectorals, making sure to pay attention to the dusky pink buds. Frank's body rocks against Gerard's hands. Gerard wraps his legs around Frank's waist, scooting closer and shoving his dick against Frank's jeans. Frank's hands wander down Gerard's bottom, gripping the flesh and squeezing which makes Gerard whimper._

_Gerard pushes himself off the mattress, sitting down on Frank's lap as he ruts against him. He grinds his chest against Frank's and moans when he feels Frank's perky pecks brushing against his. He moans in Frank's ear, licking the lobe and smiling when Frank gasps. His eyes slip closed as Gerard begins to work on the zipper of his jeans. Meanwhile Frank's fingers are skidding down the bones of Gerard's spine and pulling at the black inky strands of hair. Gerard whines when the button in his hand slips. Finally he yanks it off angrily, shoving Frank onto his back and pulling the jeans off. Frank's legs kick to get them off and once they do, Gerard crawls back up immediately and kisses Frank. He touches Frank, his hands run over the ink on his body, there isn't much but Gerard loves the places that have any. The starred ring on his arm is squeezed by his hand, the star on his inner elbow and the words on his wrist. Gerard's hand palms the scorpion on his neck and he pulls from Frank's lips up to it. He breathes shallowly, placing a soft kiss on it, and sucking on it for a moment as Frank moans. His legs straddle Frank's hips tightly, rubbing his cock and ass against Frank's boxers. Frank's nails dig into Gerard's back, long red streaks are left behind as he bucks up against Gerard's hips._

"_Don't do that, Gerard. Fuck…"_

_He pushes Gerard off suddenly. "You said you wanted me to fuck you with my lips, right?"_

_Gerard nods silently, looking at Frank as he kneels off the edge of the bed. Gerard shifts up, stabilizing himself with his palms as he brings himself up._

"_Frankie?"_

_Frank's eyes shimmer darkly as he roughly grabs Gerard's sensitive cock and wraps his fingers around its now not so wet tip._

"_Frankie?" Gerard's voice gets shaky as Frank sniffs between his legs. He yanks Gerard towards the edge of the bed, gripping brutally at the pale flesh. _

_He parts his legs, his hands creeping in between and rubbing._

"_Feel good?"_

_Gerard nods and trembles as Frank's hand gets extremely close to his asshole. His dick throbs at just the thought of Frank's hand on his ass._

"_Frankie." He whines and he hears him smirk. "'S not funny!"_

"_Of course not, baby."_

_Gerard squirms as Frank's lip wrap around his head. He pulls off to whisper._

"_Fuck my mouth."_

_Gerard throws his head back and moans as Frank swallows him down. He makes a strangled sound in his throat._

"_Nnngh, not all of it. Frankie!"_

_He feels it hit the back of Frank's throat. Frank tenses immensely, trying to relax his throat and not gag on the thickness and length. He swallows unintentionally and Gerard cries out, throwing his head back and falling onto his back again. Frank removes his hands from Gerard's hips and allows him to squirm freely. He pulls off, gasping before diving back in. Gerard hears the noisy squelch and wet sounds of Frank's saliva rubbing against his cock. His hips twitch but he doesn't want to buck and make Frank choke._

_He gurgles obscenely and breathes out as steadily as he can._

"_Frank, you can't do that…"_

_Frank's nose nuzzles against the patch of dark hair above Gerard's dick. He inhales through his nose and brings his mouth back, flicking his tongue against the gooey head. His palm pumps the foreskin up into his mouth. Gerard cries out and salty pre-cum dribbles onto Frank's tongue. He swallows it immediately, reveling in the taste of Gerard. _

_Frank's cheeks hollow as he brings Gerard's hips up. He relaxes his throat and allows the cock to push through, deep into him. Gerard pants and starts dribbling more pre-cum. Frank moves Gerard's hips to meet his mouth every time he pulls off. Gerard arches up off the covers, catching a grip off the sheets as Frank's swallows again around Gerard's length. His abs go tense and Frank reaches up, seeping his wet fingertips into the dip of Gerard's bellybutton. Gerard's breath hitches as he touches it, the saliva wetting it. _

"_Frankie, mmm…no. H-ohh!"_

_Gerard sits up, staring at Frank as he deep-throats his cock. His head squirms in his lap, his throat twisting with it and Gerard moans. Gerard begins moving his hips and Frank moans around him. Gerard bucks a bit harder, feeling the tense of Frank. He stops for a moment, not wanting to hurt his friend. He brings his dick out, watching it completely click with gooey saliva. The strings stick to Frank's swollen lips as he pants. His cheeks are flushed._

"_I don't wanna hurt you." He murmurs, trying to move his stiff erection out of the way as he leans to kiss Frank's lips, but Frank moves away, grabbing Gerard's cock again and instead placing a kiss on its head. Gerard lets out a shaky breath._

"_Frankie, are you sure?"_

_Frank only answers when he sticks Gerard's cock down his throat. He makes a muffled sound that sounds a lot like 'fuck my mouth'. But Gerard obeys and bucks. Frank moans as it shoves down tightly. He gags and whimpers, pulling off to cough and Gerard strokes a loving hand along his blonde hair. He waits for a moment until Frank return back, bobbing his head lower each time. He goes down halfway and jacks off the rest with a palm. Gerard hunches over, his hands cupping Frank's head as he gasps. His hips buck up harshly unconsciously and Frank makes a louder moan. Gerard moans back at the vibrations. He snaps his hips forward again, reaching the hilt of his cock. Frank's nose shoves into his pelvis, breathing heavily and whining. Frank's throat protests and tenses at the intrusion. Frank breaths faster as Gerard pulls back and shoves back again. He gags and pushes against Gerard's hips, breathing for a moment before letting go. He shifts on his knees on the floor, getting more comfortable. A hand reaches down to give his rock-hard cock a helpless stroke. Gerard watches him and licks his lips, bucking his hips and watching Frank's eyes close and his eyebrows furrow. His hand grips the even thicker length. He can't see in the dim light, but he notices the damp smear on his boxers._

"_Touch yourself." He breathes as he snaps his hips deep inside. Frank moans around him and grabs his cock, shoving down the hem of his boxers. It springs out and Gerard squirms as he sees the swollen pink head gleaming with a white drop of pre-cum. A thick vein on the underside throbs and he watches as Frank teases his own slit on his wet tip and makes a pleasure face. He breathes out through his nose and picks up Gerard's hips. He gets the message and shoves back into Frank's throat. He snaps his hips back and forth, watching Frank struggle this time to breath and keep his lips tight. His hand firmly grips his cock and Gerard sits up straighter, watching his wrist flicking back and forth. He shoves in harder, hearing Frank make muffled cries as he slams into Gerard's pelvis. Gerard stops for a moment, feeling the tightness of Frank's throat and grinds deep inside. Frank's tongue rolls on his underside, a dribble of spit falling down Frank's chin. He wipes it off with a long index finger, trailing back up to touch his closed eyelids. They flutter open drunkenly and Frank's watches him with that dreamy glaze in his irises. Gerard moans, his lips pulling over his teeth. Frank's eyebrows furrow and he groans deeply as Gerard continues to grind. His patch of dark hair tickles Frank's nose. Frank loves the scent of sweat and sex coming off it. Gerard's pre-cum spurts, creeping down slowly in his throat. He swallows instinctively anyway and Gerard screams, pulling out roughly. Frank watches in dismay for a second as Gerard falls onto his back and his hand reaches for his cock. He whines hotly, his chest rising roughly and now that Frank can see he notices the swollen pecks on Gerard's chest._

_He licks his swollen red lips, reaching a hand to stroke his throat. He moans at the rawness. Gerard jacks off quickly, his back arching higher and higher. God, those pecks are just crying out for attention. He gives it to them. He crawls up the bed, a knee pressing between Gerard's legs, feeling the wet hot bud between. He rubs against Gerard's balls. The other knee stabilizes himself as his hands creep against the arch of Gerard's spine. He runs his fingers down the dip in the middle. Gerard makes another strangled moan, Frank watches as his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows roughly and moans again. His thumb rubs over his tip and Frank's knee rubbing against his asshole is marvelous. Frank leans over the arching beauty as brings his wet lips down on the throbs. _

_His tongue flicks against them, feeling them pulsing under his touch. Gerard's moans get more high-pitched. He suckles on them sweetly, hearing Gerard cry out shrilly and then he begins convulsing. His other hand grips onto Frank's bicep as he continues to flick against the peck. _

"_I'm gonna come…I'm gonna come…fuck, Frankie! Frankie!" he pants and chants frantically. His voice fitting perfectly for the moment. Frank watches his face._

_His eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheekbones. his lips parting with the moans, still shiny wetly and healthily. The hair, sweaty and stringy against his forehead. He watches Gerard's heels plant themselves on the bed covers, watching his toes curl in those knee-high socks. His thighs quiver. His chest heaves and his abdomen goes completely flat in a huge breathy inhale. He watches Gerard's ribs protruding up and then Frank feels the bud on his knee throbbing. And fuck, Gerard's asshole is throbbing against him. He grabs his cock and starts jacking off furiously. Moaning in time with Gerard, he dips his tongue into Gerard's parted mouth. Gerard sucks on it as he rubs his pink cock on Frank. They gasp, their breaths humid and hot against each other's pale sweaty skin. _

"_Me too, Gerard. I'm—"_

_Gerard cuts him off with a yelp. His hips buck and Frank grabs his cock. Gerard grabs Frank's. Gerard cries out beautifully as Frank milks his cock. Frank replies with a similar cry. A spurt of milky cum shoots out and Gerard feels Frank's own cock exploding in his hands. The thick length pulse and throbs as he milks it off. Thick warm ropy strands land on their chests, the white gooey stuff dribbles against their inexperienced fingers, drenching them in it. Gerard's back relaxes, collapsing against the mattress and Frank rolls off as soon as Gerard smears the last white drop off. Gerard reaches up, pushing Frank onto his knees as he licks off his cum from the tensing muscle of his stomach and abdomen. Frank gasps and moans as Gerard's warm soft tongue wipes the tan skin clean. Gerard moans at Frank's taste on himself. Gerard's tongue trails down Frank's cock. Frank tightens up and moans loudly. Gerard presses against the still half hard surface, licking off the dripping remains. Frank grunts as Gerard laps up the cream on Frank's balls. He sucks one into his mouth and Frank whimpers. _

"_Ooh, Gerard…"_

_His mouth crawls back up, sucking the head into his mouth. He suckles, hollowing his cheeks roughly and bobbing his head down the entire length. Frank cries out at the sensitivity of his cock. He pushes Gerard off with a yelp and Gerard smirks, going back immediately. Gerard swallows and moans around the length, twisting his lips around and flicking his tongue skillfully. He does it perfectly, no gag reflex getting in the way. His saliva makes it slick and Frank cries out again as he feels Gerard's throat fluttering around him, his moans vibrating against the throbbing flesh until he pushes Gerard off again with a gasp._

"_Where did you learn to deep-throat?" he pants._

_Gerard simply smiles, "Mind your business."_

_Frank frowns and pushes Gerard onto his back._

"_I don't think I like it that someone has touched you before me." Frank says a bit tightly._

"_I'm still a virgin." Gerard whines as Frank leans down, not minding the mess on his tight abs. he places his tongue on Gerard's pale stomach, licking off the creamy cum. Gerard's tummy flattens and he whines. Frank moans at the salty taste in his mouth and laps up the rest, his fingers lingering down to wipe off the trails going down Gerard's balls. A leak manages to reach past. Frank watches and spreads apart Gerard's long silky legs. Gerard trembles, he feels the wet dribble against his rosy bud._

"_Frankie…" he tests as Frank raises his legs and locks eyes hungrily with the pink rosy skin of Gerard's asshole._

_His thighs tremble as Frank raises his legs above his head. He parts them, watching as Frank leans down, kissing the backs of his thighs._

"_Frankie, don't…"_

_Frank spreads apart Gerard's cheeks, seeing the pink inside. He moans, mouth watering as Gerard tightens up._

"_Mmm, fuck, Gerard. I want to—fuck, I just wanna taste it."_

_Gerard throws his head back and screams when Frank's thumbs spread the skin further apart, stretching him out and he feels the air hit it. he gasps._

"_Frankie, please. I just came…I can't do it again. Frankie!"_

_Gerard shrieks again when Frank's thumbs begin to seep closer._

"_Gerard, nngh, its wet."_

"_Please, Frankie. Don't."_

_Frank leans down, his tongue sticking out. His cock throbs as he lays it against the throbbing bud. Gerard convulses above and cries out shrilly in high pitch. He cries out Frank's name. Frank gets hard again._

_The drop of cum reaches his tongue. He tastes Gerard in his mouth. Even then it tastes sweet. Gerard screams as Frank's tongue starts flicking against the pink bud. His legs squirm and kick as Frank's tongue sticks further in. he can't hold them up anymore. Frank's fingers remove from the edges to hold up Gerard's legs. he gasps, his breath too hot on Gerard's beautiful pink ass. _

"_Touch yourself, Gerard."_

"_Frankie, you're gonna make me cum again!"_

_Frank fucks Gerard with his tongue, it slides in with the wetness. He hears Gerard's desperate loud moans._

"_I hope Mikey isn't home."_

_Gerard chuckles breathlessly. He feels the familiar bubbling in his chest._

"_Fuck me." He whispers. "Just fuck me, Frank. Please."_

_He lowers his legs, grabbing his balls and pushing them up. Frank lowers Gerard's legs more. Gerard scoots, his ass mounted on Frank's dick._

"_Please. I want your cock."_

_Frank melts; he grabs his length and presses it against Gerard's heat. He rubs against the warm wetness, a thick dribble of clear, gooey pre-cum escaping. Gerard whines._

"_Please."_

"_Do you need my fingers?"_

_Gerard shakes his head._

_Frank reaches down anyway, tracing his fingertips and pushing in. Gerard gasps, shoving back against Frank's hand. The heat is tight around Frank's finger as he begins to move it; it slides slowly, too tight. He leans down, his tongue flicking against it, hearing Gerard's squeal as he presses another finger. Gerard shifts in discomfort._

"_You okay?" _

_Gerard nods._

_Frank's fingers curl up now as they thrust, feeling the hot wet walls around them. Gerard's legs squirm, parting wider as his hips buck down on Frank's fingers. Frank spits down on his free hand, lubing up his dick which is thicker and longer than Gerard's. Its tip glistens with pre-cum. His fingers thrust harder, curling one last time and brushing gently against something extra warm. Gerard's back arches immediately, a raspy moan escaping frantically, his hips lift up off the bed as Frank's fingers begin to thrust harder and harder against the sweet spot. Gerard gasps, clenching down hard as Frank adds a third finger, somewhat making things slicker. Gerard whimpers as Frank catches a swollen pink testicle in his mouth, suckling on the soft heated skin until Gerard cries out shrilly._

_Frank pulls out his fingers, gooey and slick as he licks them off. Gerard is panting Frank's name._

"_Got any condoms?" Frank whispers._

_Gerard shakes his head, "No condoms. I want you bare." He breathes._

_Frank nibbles on his lip nervously as Gerard licks his inside palm, reaching down and gripping Frank's length and slicking it up more. Frank's hips buck into Gerard's hand. Gerard slowly splays his legs on either side of Frank, his thighs straddling as he brings back his hand and rubs it against his throbbing nipples._

"_Frankie…"_

_It's all it takes. Frank pushes in, gasping at the tightness that clenches down on his swollen head. He hears Gerard cry out and arch. His head tilts back. He gasps and Frank stops._

"_No! Frankie, keep going, please." Gerard pants, reaching up and gripping Frank's bicep. "I'm okay."_

_Frank pushes in, gritting his teeth to try and control himself. He hunches over as Gerard's body, his hands on the headboard as Gerard's legs tighten around his waist. He feels Gerard's dick pressing up against his navel and reaches a hand to stroke it as Gerard squirms and adjusts. Frank watches Gerard's face, hair plastered all over his forehead, eyes blurry with lust and want, lips swollen and emitting tiny gasps and moans of pain here and there._

"_Fuck, Frankie. It's too fucking big!"_

"_I thought that was good thing." Frank presses his thumbnail against the head of Gerard's cock, satisfied with the high-pitched whimper he receives._

_Gerard moans and arches as Frank shifts a little on his knees and the head of his glorious cock rubs against his walls._

"_Fuck…" he gasps. "it's a good thing, but—fuck! Ugh, mmm, ooh."_

_Gerard swats away Frank's hand on his dick, placing it instead on his slick chest. Frank's thumb brushes his nipple and his lips curl into an 'O'. He bucks gently against Gerard's hips, sliding in a bit further and hearing Gerard cry out._

"_Does it hurt?" he pants._

_Gerard shakes his head, but Frank can see the small film of tears in his glazed eyes. He begins to pull out in fear of hurting Gerard. But his legs tighten around Frank's waist and his heart clamps down on Frank harder until he moans._

"_You're not fucking leaving me."_

_Frank stares at him. "But you're in pain."_

"_It'll feel better."_

"_But you're in pain."_

"_I need this, Frank. Please."_

_Frank continues to stare, biting his lip but when Gerard shoves his hips back he bites harder for a different reason. _

"_Fine. But tell me when it hurts too much."_

"_I will."_

_After some time Gerard stops wincing and hissing in pain. He starts shoving his hips back and starts whining. Frank moans deeply and roughly as Gerard seems to get wetter._

"_Maybe we should have used some lube or something…"_

_Gerard shakes his head. "No."_

"_And a condom?"_

"_No, I like it bare. It feels better for both of us. Don't you agree?" Gerard tightens around Frank's thick length making him gasp. Frank agrees shakily._

"_Now fuck me. Hard. Until I scream. Until I beg."_

"_Then talk to me in that voice."_

_Frank begins to rock his hips, eyes shutting in ecstasy._

_Gerard smirks, his eyes grow murky._

"_In French. I know you've been taking a course. You sound so fucking hot when you talk like that." Frank looks down at his cock. He moans as he sees Gerard swallowing him._

"_You're dirty."_

"_Tell me something naughty."_

"_Mmm, okay. Just for you. Baise-moi. S'il vous pla__î__t__ me baiser. Frank, s'il vous plaît."_

_Frank shivers at Gerard's sultry accent. He trembles as he feels Frank's heat growing tighter as his cock slides in more than halfway. He snaps his hips and Gerard whines._

"_Mmm, comme cela."_

_Frank quivers, his arms gripping Gerard's hipbones. He looks down at Gerard's flopping dick. He bites his lip and begins to create a steady rhythm with his hips. He shuts his eyes tightly. Gerard groans and arches his back. Frank's hands grab onto the headboard. The mattress creaks as he bucks brutally. Gerard's body moves with it. Slow, hard snaps that make Gerard gasp each time._

"_Plus difficile."_

"_Gerard…nngh. More, keep talking."_

"_Je veux ta bite."_

_Frank pants as Gerard hits his head with the headboard._

"_Fuck, Frank. Ooh, just like that." Gerard raises his arms up; he grabs his elbows and allows Frank to fuck him into the headboard. He watches Frank's biceps flex. The lean muscle tightens and relaxes. He gazes with dropping eyes up at the sweat-streaked face. He marvels at the sheen as it glimmers off. He licks his lips._

"_Lemme ride you."_

_Frank nods and flips over, bouncing one time on the mattress. He buries his head in his arm and moans as Gerard sinks back down on his cock._

"_Mmm, si bon."_

_He snaps his hips, grinding down until he feels Frank's patch of thick coarse hair rubbing against him. He moans as Frank bucks up roughly. Gerard meets him back, raising his ass up and sitting back down. He leans over, his arms holding him up as he raises up his ass. The cock in it slips and rubs harshly against a sweet spot. Gerard whines. Frank's hands reach up and greedily squeeze the pale globes. Gerard pushes back on the callused touch. He brings his hips down. The slick sound of skin hitting skin is delicious. The moans even more so. _

_Gerard looks down, panting and gasping as Frank stares, open mouthed and gazing. He gives Gerard that dazed look with glassy porcelain eyes. Gerard concentrates, a small sheet of sweat making him glow palely. He snaps the hair out of his face and snaps his hips down. Frank touches his arched backbone, slithering down the dip and rise of his ass. Fuck, the curves are delicious._

"_Se sentir bien? Does it feel good?"_

_Frank nods as Gerard kisses him. Its messy and hot._

_Then Gerard tenses up when Frank brushes against something wet and soft. He screams and stops for several seconds. He becomes paralyzed but Frank recognizes it as his sweet spot. He grips Gerard's hips and anchors himself. He spreads his legs and Gerard straddles his waist. He snaps his hips brutally, slamming into that spot and hearing the subsequent cries of Gerard in his ear. The slapping sound gets louder, the slick squelches and wet sounds. Gerard's insides tighten._

"_You're gonna make me cum again, Frankie." He whines._

"_Then do it. Cum for me." He purrs. Gerard hides in Frank's shoulder, biting down on it as Frank intentionally begins rubbing his head on that spot. He rocks up and down, his skin touching Gerard's dribbling cock._

"_I want your seed inside me." Gerard moans._

_Frank cries out at that and fucks Gerard harder and faster, panting and moaning as he does so. Gerard bites down harder this time, his saliva falling past smoothly against Frank's tan skin._

"_Fuck, Gerard," Frank groans through gritted teeth. "I'm almost there."_

"_Baise-moi." Gerard spits, raising himself up and fucking himself back on Frank's cock._

"_Oh, Jesus. Just like that." Frank's eyes roll to the back of his head and he gasps. He feels himself throbbing._

"_I'm gonna cum, Gee."_

"_Me too." _

_Gerard reaches down, grabbing his cock and pumping. Gerard moans into Frank's ear, humidly. _

"_Fuck…"_

"_Do it, Frankie."_

_Frank cries out and fucks even harder, he rolls Gerard onto his back and pivots his hips back and forth. The Star Wars sheets get tangled in their legs. Frank grabs Gerard's own cock. He pumps in time with his hips. Gerard keeps a hand on his chest, balled into a tight fist as he watches Frank. Watches his slightly defined abs and the guitar playing muscle in his arms. The glow of his slightly tan skin. He licks his lips and bucks back. He doesn't want Frank doing all the work._

"_I want your seed deep in my ass."_

_Frank screams, balls deep inside Gerard as he cums. He sees stars this time, little white dots as his cock throbs as it weeps its white seed inside Gerard. The spurt brushes against Gerard's sweet spot and he's cumming in seconds. He arches, Frank's arms wrap around his waist, and Gerard's shoot nearly reaches Frank's face. He gasps and writhes as he feels Frank's seed filling him. Frank continues to fill him with more and more. Gerard moans as Frank bites down on his neck and yelps as Gerard clenches around his drained cock._

_When Gerard is leaking with Frank's creamy semen, he pulls out, completely limp and drained. Gerard smiles weakly at its still thick, pink frame. he pants, his stringy hair plastering against his face messily and Frank gasps, his cock lying limp against Gerard's own. Gerard's bud begins to let the cream seep out. Its wet and sticky. Gerard whimpers as Frank grabs his hair, yanks and slams his lips down. Gerard parts his lips, letting in Frank's tongue. He wraps his legs tighter around, moaning against his tongue before pulling away—a drunken little smirk on his lips._

"_I'll get better."_

_X~x~X_

_Gerard looked at the mess smeared over his palm. He groaned and shivered at the after feeling, wiping his hand on his jeans, a white smear looking disgusting against the denim. He smirks drunkenly and stares at his limp cock in his hands. He grins at the limp pink skin and pulls back his foreskin, the last drop of his seed dribbling down his wrist. He brings it up and laps at it with his tongue. He glances at his dirty slacks and the same dress shirt he had worn when he and Frank fucked each other's brains out. He hasn't lost his dignity. Though he had just jerked off thinking about his late best friend moments after his girlfriend walked out the door, he still remains clutching to his ego. _

_He doesn't realize the severity. He doesn't realize at all. He didn't catch the broken shattered look on her face, didn't notice her watching him with teary red eyes. He didn't see her standing outside in the cold bitter winter air, peering inside at the dimly lit warm living room meant for families. He didn't see the tears falling down her stained cheeks. She finally knew, after years of toiling with her own emotions to accommodate Gerard and his desires, she now knew. As she watched his faces of pleasures as he re-imagined that night which occurred nearly 8 bitter years ago. She saw him crying out Frank's name; saw him cum all over himself and the leather couch they had invested in. She gazed as his dirty seed dribbled along the black shimmering leather, and she walked away into the dead of night. Her bags in her hands, everything she owned shoved into two measly suitcases because what she had given Gerard was now lost and shattered. The smithereens of her life were clutched by Gerard's filthy palms, and he wasn't about to let them go. _

_No rain fell down from the sky as Lindsey walked away and into the shining Jersey streets. It had no tears to shed for her, no sorrow or pain because it didn't care. No empathy remained for her to feast upon. The Heavens had shed all their tears for Gerard, vowing to protect his wretched soul and obligate him to be righteous and good. But those words were foreign in his eyes. There was no 'good' and 'righteous'. His eyes were clouded and murky with gunk and filth, just the way he was born into the forsaken world. Her heels clicked on the concrete, a shrill obscene sound for the midnight city. The muscles in her legs trembled and throbbed, all they wanted was to rest but she was too strong for that. She needed to keep going, keep walking for fear of falling down and looking back. She held back her wails as best she could and turned the corner. She whispered the words:_

"_Adieu pour toujours a termin__é__, mon Gerard._ _My love may be forever, but you're already gone."_

_But Gerard didn't care. All he cared about was himself and what he wanted. He danced and twirled in a raven dress of innocence and his victims can do nothing but fall for the darling look in his sweet hazel eyes, can only melt and crumble as he begs and whimpers for mercy, can only give in and let him use them to his own advantage; then drops them to the ground the minute he thinks he's found something better. _

_Gerard is alone in the world, the only ballerina on the asphalt platform, twirling alone in the desolate darkness for everyone to see and marvel. The only blinding light shines on his graceful body, the skin glowing angelically though after a drop of time it is clear he is anything but an angel. Sinner, liar, demon, perhaps. But he isn't an angel. Or perhaps—a fallen angel. A little darling thing that collapsed from the Heavens and sliced right through the pasty colored clouds, falling on his face…that wounded fading face. _

_Maybe his wings broke apart, feather by white shining feather, slipping from him—slipping from innocence. All he had was his wings, those enormous, marvelous white canvases, magnificent in size and pristine in color. All there was to protect his bare, pale body…those wings. That wrapped around him completely in a little white cave and shielded him with the delicate feel, muscle, and bone beneath the white stencils the flapping as he prepared for flight, the shifting of tension and strength in the muscle. Strands of thin agile muscle that had the ability to bulge with force and a technical instrument built and designed for the least arduous of activities. A body built for grace and the fallout from Heaven, not meant for abuse. A thin fragile structure than doesn't seem as though it can withstand even its own weight. Something brittle and easily broken. But not easily replaced or fixed. Gerard is living proof. His white pieces still haven't been glued together by anything. Instead they hold on to dear life at the edge of a steep nightmare._

_X~x~X_

Gerard had been standing there for well over an hour. Just swaying with his own weight and on his heels as he murmured to himself and his friends. Frank was beginning to worry, worry the same way he did when he was younger. He worried about Gerard's health both physical and mental; though, Gerard looked pretty healthy from the outside—dressed in his designer suit and his shining black dress shoes with his hair slicked back, bleached white and standing frilly. He had _tried_ to slick it back. Frank gazed at his face, at the unblemished pale complexion looking creamy and perfect. Or maybe it was the lighting, but Frank doubts it. He noticed the healthy glow of his cheeks, and the nicely rounded apples of his face that had once looked sunken and drooping. The bags there held for sleep deprivation were now gone, and cleansed with clean white skin not festering with dried blood. Frank envies that Gerard had managed to continue his life, and maintain his beauty all these years. He didn't think Gerard could do it. He expected Gerard to look the same he did every time he dragged him out of the bar. He expected him to be grimy and covered in filth composed of sweat, blood, maybe semen, and of course alcohol. Sometimes Gerard would even come home with smeared lipstick on the cuffs of his shirt and collar. The only thing Frank certainly had not expected was to see Gerard in his formal attire, nor had he expected a clean, shaven face, rid of stubble. He didn't expect clean, nice-smelling hair, or even clean hands. He wanted Gerard to walk through that door wearing his torn slacks and his faded ugly dress shirt with his hair sticking up and sometimes limp from bed head and the weight of sweat and other harsh things. He wanted Gerard to be dirty and helpless, not pristine and kempt. He wanted the begging little guy he had been 8 years ago, who needed help for everything. Who didn't know even how to shop for his own groceries, who hardly knew how to fix a tie or even tie most of his shoes.

Frank sighs, letting his neck relax and his head to fall forward. The muscles are exhausted. He brings his bleeding fingers up towards his lap and allows the blood to smear against the lace of his wedding dress.

"You did get better." He croaks.

Gerard snaps up a questioning glance. "What was that, beautiful?" he pulls his fingers from his mouth, setting outside his chewed down nails and focusing his attention on Frank.

Frank shakes his head, smiling in reminiscence. "No…it's just…" he chuckles. "you got better. After forever…after so many times of begging and crying you got better. When I left—when_ you_ left, all alone you were okay. I was just hurting you. And you did it alone…without me."

Gerard raises an eyebrow, cracking his knuckles. "Was that bad?"

"No…it's just…it hurts." Frank hides behind his hair. He'd grown it out and dyed it ever since Gerard left. He needed to hide behind it after that. And Jamia knew something was wrong, but she had never asked. Never asked why he had suddenly changed his hair color to midnight black. After dying it he didn't care much for cutting it and eventually it became the mess he owns today.

Gerard's eyebrow disappears under his hair. "Hurts?"

"That you could do it alone. Only when I wasn't there. I always thought you needed me…depended on me. I thought I was special."

Gerard guffaws, an obscene little thing, tilting his head back as the taunting sound echoes. Then another expression takes anarchy on his face. "_You're _telling _me_ this? Really? After all this fucking time of calling and calling, and texting and texting and all those fucking emails and voice messages. After a million letter with no reply—you're fucking telling me that _you're_ hurt?" Gerard bellows, his voice quivering with rage. His eyes narrow menacingly. "After forever! For-fucking-ever! Now, _you're_ the one who's suffering?" Gerard screams in frustration, hands buried deep inside his hair and yanking. He shouts again, angered shrieks that mark the end of a breaching point.

"I've fucking had it with you and your motherfucking greed! I've fucking had it!" Gerard yells accusingly, pointing a thin bony finger at Frank. Frank raises his eyes, dropping in emotion and filling with tears. Rage fills inside the water droplets. He growls, rising to his feet, hissing at the pain of standing on his aching ankles. He balls his hands into fists at the sides of the gown.

"I'm fucking greedy? Really, Gerard? Because it's _always _about me, right? Because I'm always the one screaming 'you left me' 'you don't love me'! Right? Because I'm the only fucking one who I care about and who I want to love, and I get what I fucking want all the time because if I don't I have a fucking _tantrum_! Like a little fucking kid! You know what I _hate_?" Frank's fists clench tighter until his nails make small red crescents on his palm. "I fucking _hate _when you blame this _all_ on me! Was I the fucking one who left and fucked the first person I saw after we…we—"his voice cracks suddenly. "_You _left _me_, Gerard." He croaks, his fists relaxing and limping against his pale body. the dress flaps by an invisible breeze, he clutches to its ivory remains, tight tears slipping past the barrier built to constrain them. "I didn't leave you, Gerard. I wanted you…I wanted you to be mine…I wanted to help you through it all and when I had you—then you didn't want me. Then you wanted Lindsey—and I can respect that. I wasn't enough, I guess. But you can't go around saying _I _left you, Gee." Frank's voice is soft now and sincere, understanding. "And I'm sorry…for not being enough for you."

Gerard frowns, relaxing his eyebrow as the confusion in him is released. "Oh, no, Frankie…no, don't think like that…" Gerard edges closer and attempts to grab Frank's hands who are strangling the fabric. Frank recoils and yanks his hand away, muttering tightly. "Don't touch me." Gerard frowns deeper and snatches Frank's hand possessively. "What the fuck do you mean 'don't touch me'? I'll touch you when I fucking want!" he tightens his hold brutally, yanking Frank against his chest and bruising the wrist. Frank whimpers and protests in high -pitch, squirming and trying to release his hand. Gerard's palm was sticky and sweat and Frank wiggled harder, crying out when Gerard had begun to dig his fingers into the already delicate flesh. Gerard's palm had begun to touch the bleeding fingers and Frank had begun to cry in agony. He writhed as Gerard sneered angrily, twisting the tips of his fingers until they nearly broke off. Frank crumbled to his knees, the drops of ink staining the soft fabric of the dress.

The stains lay unconsciously close to what would be a woman's cunt as if by symbol of his inability to please Gerard—sexually, that is because Frank hardly believed emotion was the problem. Frank felt ugly when he had realized that Gerard liked Lindsey better—both because she was a woman and because she was beautiful. Frank didn't feel beautiful, even after the age old compliments Gerard would give. Frank didn't believe he was enough for Gerard while everyone else thought Gerard wasn't enough for Frank.

Gerard followed Frank in his descent to the concrete floor, watched him scream to stop and try to reach with his other hand to save the one in Gerard's grasp. "Please," Frank begged for the millionth time to Gerard. A lifetime of imploring and Gerard still didn't love Frank enough to listen. So did he love Frank at all? "Just…don't hurt me anymore." Frank swallowed his saliva, the fear trying to escape. "I need to go home. My babies need me. Let me go." Gerard leered at Frank menacingly, his elegant face contradicting the venom in his voice as he speaks.

"I will _never _let me go."

Gerard tightens his hold, speaking through clenched teeth, gritted with rage.

"Get that into that pretty little head of yours."

Gerard releases Frank as he falls to the ground, bracing himself with those broken fingers. He shrieks as they gain contact with the ground.

"You know," Gerard begins circling the heap of bone and blood like a vulture patiently waiting for its soon-to-be corpse. "I'm a little hurt that you'd think of leaving me alone again."

Frank begins to fume again, angrily, but Gerard only snatches him up by the hair. Frank yelps, clutching to Gerard's hand in an attempt to wrench it from his hair, but Gerard only pulls harder, continuing what he was saying. "You know what _I _hate, Frankie?" he makes Frank scream as he yanks this time. Frank cries out.

"Fucking answer me when I ask you a question!"

"What do you hate?" Frank squeaks.

"I hate it that all you ever think about is leaving me." Gerard snarls, tangling his fingers further in the long black hair. Frank goes up with it, tears filling in his eyes at the sharp pain. They seep out slowly, trailing quietly as Gerard hastily wipes them away.

"Don't fucking give me that!" he strikes Frank across the face brutally, yanking him up to look at his face.

He crushes the drops of tears, smearing their contents on Frank's bruising cheek and grimacing.

"You're so ugly."

Frank's tears fall harder, his hands trickling down away from Gerard, giving in and hunching over. Gerard releases Frank's hair.

"Ever since you married _her_ you've gotten so ugly and vile. She made you like this. She's horrible. She thought she gave you a favor but she took everything." Gerard taps his fingers against his lips pensively. "Didn't she, Frankie?"

"She took your money to go shopping whenever she felt like it. She didn't share your daughters. She didn't even cook for you, Frankie. She took everything from you. What do you have now?" Gerard grins. "A family? That's it? Two little daughters who she hardly lets you see because you're working." Gerard chuckles. "You're nothing. Not anymore."

Gerard tilts his head back and cackles, the echo of its taunting ring sounding around the room. Frank gazes up at Gerard through his eyelashes, as they drown in water.

"You d-d-don't k-know a-anything."

Gerard snarls, bringing a hand up and immediately Frank winces, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

"Pussy. You're a grown man and you let me hit you?"

Frank's eyes open tentatively. "You're right…I l-let you. And Gerard?"

He looks at Frank expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

"If this makes it feel better. If it makes _you_ feel better, then hit me all you want." Frank's hands crumple the fabric of his dress. "All you need. Take all you need from me. But I just need...need to…"

Gerard's gaze fixates on Frank for a moment, a look of confusion pooling in those dark pupils.

"You have nothing to take." Gerard finally replies, bitterly.

Frank snaps, "Then why am I still here?"

Gerard brings up his hand again, about to strike Frank as hard as possible, but then he notices Frank's steady expression, not flinching or wincing.

"I want you to do it, Gerard." He mutters. "I want you to hit me. Hit me. Hit me. Hit me!"

Gerard's eyes cloud in disgust. "I'm not a monster." He mutters dryly.

"Then take me back home."

"Where is 'home'? Huh, Frank? Back to your Jamia? Is that hell a home for you?"

"No…" Frank croaks. "No, Gerard, no. Back to _our_ home."

Gerard narrows his eyes. "Our home? We don't have a home, Frank." Gerard spits bluntly, rolling his eyes as a degraded gesture.

_Just say yes, Gerard. He says you can have him…any way you want. Take the deal, you filthy little cunt. You can't live life without him. He wants you. Take the deal, Gerard. He loves you._

Gerard ignores the persuasive voice in his head.

**Shut up. I can make my own decisions.**

_Can you?_

Gerard eyes suddenly darken, the hazel irises fading to an unhealthy grey before returning violently to a vibrant green color. The murky eerie glow diminishes—before returning momentarily.

Gerard growls at the voice, rubbing at his temples.

"Go away." He speaks aloud irritably.

Frank snaps him a questioning glance. "Go away? You want me to go away? I thought you wanted…"

Gerard shakes his head to rid of the last murmurs. Obtaining the shining green color in his irises again. The clouds shine no longer over his pupils, a clear glimmering film replaces it. Man is gone.

"No, not you, baby." He smiles sincerely. "I wouldn't ever want you to go away."

He caresses Frank's jawbone, tracing its edges and kisses the corner of Frank's lips. He kneels close to Frank, removing his dangerous grip on his white dress.

"Come on, sweetie."

Frank's coy face makes Gerard shiver. "I'm sorry, baby. Really, I am. For whatever I did to you."

Gerard reaches out a hand, an inviting pale palm that looks clean and rid of blood, sweat, and semen. Frank reluctantly reaches out, debating within himself. He grabs it and Gerard sneers, sickly yellow teeth suddenly protruding from within his rotting gums.

"I've got you now, my puppet." Gerard's face begins to morph horridly, the pale unblemished skin growing green and festering.

Frank watches it changing, no longer a thing recognizable as a person, let alone Gerard. Frank watches it cackle as it rises above Gerard's height, towering above. Its knees hunch, curving like those of an animal, tearing apart from the raven fabric of the suit. The dress shirt shrieks as it shreds with the growth of its mass. The shoes are ripped apart by long haggard looking nails. The hair begins growing from the pale white snowflakes to a graying deep black; it tangles in itself as it trickles down the bulky shoulders.

Froth bubbles at the torn mouth, dribbling down the bloody caked chin and into the sickly bony chest. The hands grow thinner and longer, skeletal and obscenely long fingers stretching out like twigs about to snap. The back hunches, a sickening crunch heard as it does so. Yet a grin remains on its lips painted in lipstick.

The skin beneath its black beady eyes drags down, revealing age and lines of its wrath. The teeth scum with yellow shimmers in the dimmest of light, growing out at the incisors to make for deadly, sharp fangs. The skin pulls back at the ugliest of places, freckles and blemishes in the rotting skin litter the blanched complexion.

The voice is deep and unfamiliar as Frank crumbles to it.

"_Gar__ç__on de marionettes me donner votre sang."_

Frank gasps, backing up against the water-damaged wall, unable to make out what the thing is doing now. It slobbers all over the brick floor, seething and growling beneath its breath.

"Give me your blood."

It continues chanting, the thick viscid saliva trailing along, staining the deep red corners of its mouth.

Frank shivers as wet trails of water fall and collapse on his shoulder from their descent against the wall.

"_Omnes nos sun test glandes."_

Frank gasps, if there's anything he's positively sure at the moment is that Gerard does _not _speak Latin. Never before in his entire life has he _ever _spoken in Latin. Frank's tears spill down, suicide scenes evident against his flushed cheeks.

"_Tout ce que nous sommes est de balles."_

"Gerard, please, stop."

It collapses onto its knees, a loud echo of bone against concrete brutally emitting.

Frank clutches to the dents in between the bricks, the wet concrete sticking to his hands. He claws at the wall, never removing his eyes from the crawling creature at hand.

"Please, Gerard, please, I'm begging."

"No one fucking cares." It spits.

Its lips contour and move in just a way that Gerard's would, but Frank consciously knows Man is here with him.

"You have waiting for Gerard…to give in and now you have him, don't you?" Frank whispers, wincing and jolting when it hisses suddenly.

It seethes, cocking its head to the side as it reveals a horrible leer. Its blood-ridden black eyes widen.

Its voice makes the entire room rumble and vibrate. Frank clenches his eyes shut.

He reopens them, glaring at the thing convulsing.

Then suddenly it begins to whimper.

"I am not weak. But you…you are. You don't even have the strength to show yourself." Frank begins to get furious, rage filling in between the empty space where Gerard should be. "You're just a fucking coward. Instead you hide inside Gerard and come out whenever you want."

Its body begins to shrink and thin to a more familiar form. It screeches, veins protruding in its neck. The purple color grows deeper and darker, until the skin melts off, a thick hot wax falling right off, and it's only until the face is completely concealed in warm rotting flesh that Frank sees the new clear smooth pale complexion.

"Let Gerard go. Let him come to me."

Heavy slabs of meat and filthy flesh collides with the floor, the slapping sound evident as it rings before stilling. The bone begin to straighten, crunching obscenely and sickeningly. They shade themselves a milky pristine white. The sharp fangs grind away, small white teeth slipping in place. Its lips are painted back, the dry blackening planes coloring back nice and pink and pearly. The eyes clear, filling in with the distinct hazel ink. The clothes lose the tension of muscle, sagging with the bony structure; the hair regains its shiny glimmering hue, growing out longer and darker. It collapses against the ground as the face begins continuing to obtain its pink tone and the delicate feel.

He whimpers again as he slams against the ground. For a moment, Frank just stares—wide-eyed and disbelieving. His mouth is popped right open, like the mouth of an alcohol bottle, just waiting to be licked and shut.

"Gerard?" he trembles, itching to crawl forward and turn over the silent, unmoving form.

"Gerard?" he repeats, afraid the monster might immediately return and get him if he moves closer.

"Gee? Gee? Are you okay, Gee?"

Frank's voice begins to get frantic as he reaches up hastily, crawling to Gerard on all fours.

"Gee? Gee!" he rolls Gerard onto his side, his hair shading entirely over his eyes. Frank wipes it away, seeing Gerard's closed eyes. He grows in time with fear.

"Gee, are you okay? Gee, answer me!" he presses his fingertips to Gerard's cheek, the soft flesh feeling relatively familiar. The eyelids flutter revealing frantic terrified pupils and irises. He whimpers and mewls, retreating slowly from Frank's hands and touch.

"Frankie?"

"What…are—"Frank immediately jumps back, a good space away from Gerard as he comes to his senses and sits up.

"Frankie? Frankie? What happened? I was…I was standing here…and…and now I'm on the ground. Frankie!" he squirms and stands up, eyeing the remains of his suit and frowning.

"Frankie! What happened!" he stares down at his shoes and pouts. Frank continues to gawk in disbelief.

"You don't…"

"Was it Man?"

Frank frowns, getting up to meet Gerard's height. He bites down on his lip to keep from screaming out the harshest of words. Through gritted teeth, he seethes with malice.

"Man is _not _real."

It pains him to see the broken look on Gerard's face, the trembling of his bottom lip.

"But I…I—I thought I was getting better…" Gerard begins to cry, his hands cover his eyes, becoming damp with moist warm tears.

Frank frowns, reaching out to touch Gerard's shoulder but he drops to his knees. Frank watches the crown of his head squirming and wiggling. He reaches out, petting Gerard's hair and running his fingers through it. He just noticed that it's suddenly turned black again. Black but not greasy in the way it had been before. It's shiny and healthy. He pulls gently and Gerard moans, lifting up with his lips parted, pulling over his teeth. His eyes are large and his eyelashes are delicious. Frank can't think of anything else to do.

He leans down and kisses Gerard. He cups the delicate face in his hands, hunching over as Gerard leans up against him, gasping at first contact before trying to pull back but Frank's hands prevent that. Gerard wiggles, his hands coming up and gripping onto Frank's fingers, trying to pry them off. Frank leans down lower, his hair framing above Gerard's face. Gerard begins to rise up on his knees, attempting to shake away Frank's hands and lips, but this time he can't control him.

The dress hanging off Frank's thin body drapes against the torn suit Gerard is wearing. Frank slowly falls to his knees. When he feels solid ground beneath him, he moans into Gerard's mouth, panting through his mouth and bringing his face closer. Gerard whimpers in shock, his hands freezing in their futile attempt to free from Frank. Frank's chest presses up against Gerard's body, his back arches, trying to get him closer to Gerard whose never been so afraid and confused in his life.

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's neck, bringing his fingers to Gerard's neck and grasping frantically for skin. Gerard pulls away still, struggling until he tips over, doubling on his back and Frank falls with him. Gerard's hands fall between Frank's chest and his. He pushes, but Frank only gasps at the contact of Gerard's touch and slips his tongue into the kiss.

Gerard's head twists around, but Frank follows him, flicking against Gerard's own pink tongue until Gerard whines, trying to restrain the wanton muscle. Frank lures it in until it tentatively moves away. Frank catches it, parting his mouth, and twisting his head to the side, forcing Gerard's mouth open wider.

Gerard's eyes widen, as he looks at Frank's closed ones, panting when Frank's teeth scrape against his tongue, luring out of the warm wet mouth and sucking on it. Gerard can't help but let out a whine at the suction and as Frank's hands trail down the long tears of fabric down his spine. His fingers slip inside, caressing skin that isn't supposed to be exposed. Gerard's fingers curl against Frank's chest now, giving in and up to defeat.

Frank clutches to Gerard's waist, bending Gerard backwards until he's arching up off the ground. The only reason why Frank pulls away is because he opened his eyes to find Gerard on the verge of tears. He brought his lips back, aching and swollen a bit. Gerard laid there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily.

"Frank…"

"You needed it."

Gerard sat up, wiping his mouth off with the sleeve of the torn suit. He gawks at Frank.

"I didn't."

"Well, I'm not sorry." Frank mutters, grabbing the hem of the dress and pulling it up.

Gerard watches, interested, as Frank lifts it up over his tight stomach and chest. Gerard's mouth waters and something stirs in his gut. Frank is naked.

He swallows, tearing his eyes away. Frank smirks, despite the circumstances.

"You're taking me home now."

Gerard shook his head.

Frank raised an eyebrow.

Gerard giggled. "You ain't goin' nowhere. 'Cause I've got your precious Gerard now, motherfucker."

For the second time that night, 'Gerard' lunges for Frank. Frank growls, cocking his arm back and letting it go when the creature gets too close. He winces and shuts his eyes.

He hears the hard collision of his fist against the skin and hears a high-pitched yelp. He opens his eyes, watching the real Gerard clutching to his nose as blood pours through his thin spindly fingers. He whimpers and sniffles and Frank crawls forward instinctively, cooing at Gerard to let him see. But Gerard jumps as Frank lays a hand on him. Frank looks up, drowning in Gerard's gaze. Fear displays in the pools of hazel. He continues to make soft moans of pain as Frank reaches out again, confused when Gerard almost yelps in fright, scrambling to his feet. He backs up against the wall, eyeing Frank fearfully all the while.

"Gee?"

"You hit me." Gerard whimpers, pulling his hands back and crying as he sees the blood. A look of disbelief befalls his face.

Frank should be thinking of this as revenge. Any sane man would easily be laughing right now, cursing Gerard and screaming in rage. They would be beating the shit out of Gerard until he begs them to stop, pleading. Frank shouldn't feel regretful, or even in the slightest _empathetic_.

But Frank never claimed to be sane, especially not under the presence of Gerard. Regardless of all the things Gerard has done to him now and then, he still loves this boy. And he'd give anything to see him well and in good health.

Frank crawls up, grabbing for Gerard who shrieks when Frank gets too close.

"You fucking hit me." He says in a tone more bolder and angrier than before.

Something flashes in Frank's eyes as Gerard wipes his bloody palms on the white of his dress shirt. He reaches into the pocket, pulling out a black flask and a small blade. It shimmers at an angle, a bright beam spreading along Frank's face. He glances down at his entirely naked form, cursing his nether regions for their excitement of a moment about 2 minutes ago. He glances cautiously at his half-hard cock, swollen pink at the tip with a white drop of pre-cum pooling at the slit. A product of the feeble protests Gerard made to his kiss.

Gerard notices this, flushing deep scarlet and grinning. He drops the blade and lunges for Frank. Frank's breath is squeezed out of his lungs as Gerard collides heavily, bringing them both to crash down on the solid floor. Frank gasps as Gerard grabs his hand, bringing it to a flushed cheek. His tone is breathy as he purrs.

"Do it again."

Frank has to rethink, deciding if what he just heard was right. The blood on Gerard's face is nearly gone now. It's amazing how far Gerard's tongue can go to get what it wants.

Gerard squirms above Frank, shifting on his chest and bringing Frank's other hand to his hair. He parts the fingers, digging them in and tangling them in his hair. Frank watches a small dribble of blood pool at the tip of Gerard's lip. That's where Gerard tooth had hit when Frank's fist had kissed him. Frank winces for a moment as his fingers tense, the only weak spot he has are those fingertips. It's funny how far a little knife can harm. A little cut here, a little slash there, a smash right over there, and bite here, and Frank could hardly move them.

All Gerard did was play with them for a little while.

"You hit me." Gerard murmurs, leaning down as he straddles Frank's bare waist. "Do it again. Hard."

Frank quirks an eyebrow, and then everything clears up. _This _is why Gerard had wanted him. Frank chuckles—because he couldn't have him. Because Frank was the only person Gerard couldn't get only with his good looks and sweet talk. Gerard liked that Frank was hard to get. He liked that Frank mistreated him, he liked when anyone mistreated him. He liked to be hurt, used, and abused.

Gerard liked pain.

Frank struck him, and yanked brutally at his hair. Gerard's lips parted, a sensual moan emitting. A small dribble of saliva and a whimper fell, dropping wetly on Frank's bare chest. He tangled his fingers in the fine black hair, pulling from the root until Gerard yelped and ground his hips down on Frank. Frank threw his head back as Gerard rode him from above. He grabbed at Gerard's torn suit, ripping and shredding the remains until they simply slipped off Gerard's body. Then there was only Gerard in his little black bowtie and his lace panties. God know _why_ Gerard wore panties. He just _did_.

"I wanted this from the beginning." Gerard pants as Frank rubs his cock between Gerard pale beautiful ass-cheeks.

Gerard grinds down, his hips bucking back and at a perfect angle as the pre-cum from Frank's cock spills and dribbles against the lace fabric. Gerard throws his head back and Frank pulls it back with a brutal tug. Gerard yelps, gasping as he falls against Frank's chest.

"Mmm, Frankie. That's—ugh!" he gasps as he slams his body back down on Frank.

He moans as Frank spanks his ass roughly, leaving pink fingers and a palm on the pale unblemished flesh. Gerard arches down, his chest caressing against Frank's.

"Again." He pants, bringing up his arms and slinking them around Frank's neck.

Frank leans up, placing a chaste wet kiss on Gerard's neck. He gasps at the kiss, pressing closer and immediately Frank bites down, hearing the high-pitch yelp and Gerard digs his nails into Frank's shoulder. He whimpers as Frank's teeth dig in deeper, nearly breaking the skin. But Gerard's eyes begin to roll to the back of his head in ecstasy and he begins to pant, gasp and moan loudly, bucking back and grinding his hipbones down on Frank's cock. Frank loosens his bite and suckles on the skin instead. Gerard's whimper hitches and he reaches down, frantically grabbing for Frank's cock. Frank bucks up and breathes out heavily as Gerard's spindly fingers wrap around the heated appendage. Gerard pumps the swollen flesh a single time, reaching between their pressed bodies to get a better grip. And that's exactly the moment that Frank decides Gerard deserved another spanking. Gerard jumps at the painful, sudden contact, losing his grip on Frank's cock and whimpering in vain.

"Frankie." He wines, emphasizing the syllables in his name and groaning as he leans back to the giving hand.

"Fuck…" he gasps, breathing out. "Harder."

Frank brings his hand back and lets it collide with the tender flesh, hearing the smack and a pleasure yelp. "_Harder_." Gerard repeats with a more demanding tone of voice. "_Harder_."

Frank complies, smirking in satisfaction when Gerard jolts and cries out loudly. Frank tightens his grip in the hair, watching Gerard move towards it, arching back in a near total backbend.

Frank watches the tensed chest, looking at the gently visible ribs. He watches Gerard's diaphragm rise and fall heavily, watching the panties slipping off the beautiful bones of Gerard's hips. He touches them with his free hand, watching the sudden intake of breath. He touches Gerard's trembling thighs, slinking his hand between, feeling the soft flesh inside. Gerard begins to whine, trying to untangle Frank's grip. Frank growls and pulls harder—Gerard mewls softly, his lips parting provocatively.

"You wanted this."

Gerard nods, gasping in high-pitch when he feels hair pulling right from the root. His eyes roll about in ecstasy. Frank leans up, his knees lifting up for Gerard to lean against. He brings his mouth, needy little breaths playing out across Gerard's chest. He brings a small swollen bud to his mouth, suckling gently and flicking his tongue. Gerard pants, bringing his hands up to caress against Frank's hair.

A strangled moan emits when Frank lets his teeth scrape against it. Gerard throws his head back; Frank's hands roam the tensed spine, digging into hard muscle and bone.

"B-bite." Gerard whimpers.

Frank grasps it with his teeth, gripping until the peck gets completely hard. His tongue plays with it, letting it roll and slide against the smoothness. Gerard nails dig into his skin. Frank's jaw tightens, hearing the shrill cry above him and he lets go when Gerard's hips twitch.

"That good?"

Gerard nods frantically.

"Oh, god, yes, Frankie, that's _perfect_." Gerard whimpers as he sets his hips down on Frank's lap.

"You like pain, don't you, Gerard?" Frank purrs, his hands roaming Gerard's pale abdomen. He kneads the soft roll of flesh, leaning up to kiss the moist center of Gerard's sternum. Gerard makes a soft timid sound.

"Only from you, Frankie."

"Well…Gerard…" he waits for his attention.

"_I _don't like pain."

Gerard's blush swelters, he chuckles.

"I'm sorry. I never really meant to hurt you. I just…I just…" Gerard looks away, nibbling on his lips. Frank takes the thought away by pecking Gerard's chest. Gerard glares down at Frank. His expression tightens.

He shakes his head. "You know what?"

"Huh?"

"I'm fucking sick of this—of holding back."

Gerard reaches behind him, grabbing Frank's cock roughly. Frank gasps in surprise, especially when Gerard leans up on his chest, setting his hips very near Frank's lips. Gerard pumps Frank's member, feeling the dribble of pre-cum and a small protest from Frank. He rocks his hips, rutting against Frank's pectorals and moaning when the panties slip off—with help from Frank's fingers. Gerard's pink member springs forth eagerly, begging for sweet attention. Frank stares rudely, his mouth falling open and Gerard throws his head back and lets out a throaty laugh.

"Like what'cha see, puppet-boy?" Gerard giggles, wiggling his hips in front of Frank's face. The dick bobs.

Something about Gerard's dick is just _pretty_. It could be its dainty color and perfect form and thickness. It could also be that he's so neat down here. Frank rubs his hands greedily over the soft mat of dark hair just above the member. He gawks. Gerard has less hair here than Frank which is retarded—'cause, like, hello, Frank is the younger one.

Gerard parts his lips, watching Frank as he grabs for his own dick. Gerard swats his hand away when it gets to close.

"You ain't touchin' yourself." Gerard growls. "This is _my _game and _I _make the fucking rules."

Frank swallows. Gerard always gets what he wants.

Gerard grabs for his cock, guiding it to Frank's lips. Frank stares at Gerard, as if expecting him to pull off any minute.

"Open." Gerard instructs, a finger pressing against Frank's lips. Frank obeys, letting his mouth to fall slowly. Gerard smirks.

"Ain't cha gonna open wider? For me?"

Frank gazes up at Gerard through his eyelashes, marveling at the splendid view. He looks at the curve of Gerard's back, the gorgeous prominent hips, the pink longing pecks on his chest, throbbing for a tongue—specifically Frank's tongue. And his _face_. That ludicrously wanton face, complete with gleaming lustful eyes and perfect luscious cherry lips.

Gerard eases closer to Frank's mouth, grabbing his swollen, pleading cock between his thumb and index finger. Frank watches his every move, the way Gerard studies Frank's lips getting dangerously close to the head of his cock.

Gerard places the warm pink tip between Frank's lips, hardly an inch inside. Frank continues to gaze dubiously, even as he sees Gerard gasping at the warmth of the mouth and softness of the lips and hesitant tongue. After forever, Frank remembers how to breathe. He tastes the saltiness of Gerard's pre-cum, moving his tongue gently to prod at the throbbing slit. Gerard trembles, his entire body jolting in pleasure as Frank wraps his lips slowly around the head. Gerard throws his head back, rocking his hips tenaciously when Frank wavers and pauses.

"C'mon…" Gerard pushes, whining for Frank to do something.

Frank's tongue squirms inside, pressed up harshly against the tip. Frank grabs at Gerard's hips, clutching them tightly and digging his nails into the supple flesh. He brings his head down gradually, but Gerard isn't pleased. He snaps his hips forward brutally, his cock sliding down Frank's throat until he gags and chokes. He pushes Gerard out, panting and Gerard smirks.

"Can't take it, Frankie? It's just a cock."

Frank covers his mouth, caressing his throat as Gerard rotates his fingers on Frank's cock. He twists the skin around softly, fingers skidding playfully across its erect center. Frank's hitches.

"Guess you're more familiar with pussy, huh?" Gerard accuses, cackling as he bends his back. Frank watches the prominent arch and tension in his lower stomach as he reaches the floor. Frank can't help but caress the tense thighs, digging his fingertips ends as he hears the rumble of Gerard's groan emanating off his throat and making his chest tremble. Gerard's ass tightens against Frank's chest, growing taut and marvelous. Gerard's hair splays messily across Frank's thighs, trickling against the wet member standing prideful and dignified against Frank's stomach.

Gerard removes his hand from Frank's cock, instead placing it above his nipple. He squeezes it, moaning as his other hand grabs blindly for the stiff erection standing up off his body. Frank watches it, bobbing in midair and oozing with pre-cum. Frank beats him to it, roughly grabbing it and propping himself up on his elbows as far as he can without bothering Gerard. Gerard rubs his ass down against Frank's abs, loving the hard muscle playing at the flawless skin. Frank yanks on Gerard's panties but the latter growls at him. Frank lets go reluctantly, pumping the flesh of Gerard's cock furiously until his wrist begins to ache and Gerard's making odd high-pitched moans from below him. Frank gasps when he hears the first seductive squeal emit from Gerard's lips. He knows Gerard's about to cum. From the way his skin glows in the dim light, and the way he's anxiously bucking up into Frank's fist to the way his thighs begin to quiver and how his balls clench.

"Come back! Come back!" Frank cries, marveling as Gerard splays his arms above his head, exclaiming and ecstasy. In a remarkable display of strength Gerard pivots himself back up, uncurling his tight stomach and abs, relaxing his thighs and falling on Frank's chest. His lips part, the wet skin sticking to Frank's sternum. He pants, hot breaths making Frank sweat and squirm with anxiety. Gerard clutches helplessly for something, crying out, when his scream is cut off beautifully and he's cumming. His back arches, a dribble of saliva falling from his lips and hotly splattering on Frank's chest as he makes a broken cry and spills his seed all over Frank's hand. He continues to make desperate noises. Sniveling, Gerard began to come back to earth. He gurgles and whines, roughly landing back on Frank's chest, greeting with a very sticky mess. He pants roughly as Frank loosens his grip from Gerard's member. Gerard parts his legs, laying them lazily on either side of Frank. Frank reaches for Gerard's ass, wanting to touch the prominent bump like a toddler wanting to touch a lollipop.

Gerard wiggles, moving from Frank's favorite position. He swallows, trying to soothe his breathing.

"Frankie?"

He looks down at Gerard.

"Frankie, do you love me?"

Frank had been waiting for this question forever. He had never directly told Gerard he loved him—as far as he knew. But he didn't remember all that far back. Gerard reaches for Frank's hand, entwining his fingers with Frank's. Frank winces slightly. Gerard exclaims, yanking away.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot your fingers still hurt."

Frank nods understandingly, moving to get out from under Gerard—to at least wipe off the semen on his stomach and take care of his own hard-on.

Gerard rolls over, falling beside Frank and leaning down. He hunches over Frank's stomach, his hair falling over his face and Frank watches in surprise, waiting for Gerard. He feels his tongue skidding across his hips, lapping up the cum from him. Frank bites his lip as Gerard gets dangerously close to his cock that springs back to life from its half-hard stance.

Gerard smirks dumbly at this, just another thing to brag about with his 'friends' and Man.

He continues to lick off his seed from Frank's body, grimacing at the bitter taste and loving it all the while. When he finishes he crawls back up to Frank's lips, sliding his collection of semen into Frank's mouth. Frank opens wide to the gift, moaning as the gooey white seed slithers down his throat. He suckles on Gerard's tongue, trying to get the most out of the taste. Gerard clutches for Frank's face, never ever, ever wanting to let go. Finally, for the second time Frank thinks he's captured Gerard again—his butterfly.

Gerard pulls away with a pop, reaching down and giving Frank's cock a rub.

"Frankie," he whines. "I want you to fuck me, Frankie. I want it so bad."

Frank shivers, pulling from Gerard.

"Man wants you to fuck me, Frank." Gerard purrs. "He's watching us right now…Frankie, does voyeurism turn you on?" Gerard asks in a sultry voice.

Goosebumps layer Frank's skin. He shoves Gerard off him, grabbing in panic for the white dress and covering himself with it.

"_Fuck you_." He hisses, standing up hastily as he wraps his waist with the dress. Gerard leers.

"Shy?"

Frank yells, grabbing Gerard by his black bowtie. He lifts up, hearing Gerard choke on the constriction. Gerard dangles in the air, screaming and kicking for a moment before Frank grabs him by the hair to keep him steady. His eyes narrow threateningly and he fumes with heat and rage. His cheeks flush with it and his eyes turn stone cold and black.

"Look, motherfucker, I ain't got time for your motherfucking mind games! This is it! I'm fucking done! I have fucking _had _it with you and fucking 'Man'!"

Frank's word are drenched in malice and venom. The little choked leer never leaves Gerard's face. Frank releases the bowtie, letting Gerard fall to the ground. Gerard begins to cough melodramatically, still grinning hugely.

"Ya can't be doin' that to me, Frankie. You know I like it when you hurt me…"

Frank grimaces in disgust.

"You're such a sick fuck." Frank spits, backing away from Gerard. "I tried to fucking save you! But you don't wanna be fucking saved! Do you?"

Gerard stops for a moment.

"I saved myself, Frank." He murmurs, dropping his grin and frowning. "You weren't here when I got sober. You weren't here when I picked myself up from the ground. You weren't even fucking here when I almost fucking died!" Gerard screams out the last part, angry tears falling from his eyes. "Where were you when I asked for you? Huh? When I was in the hospital—_dying_! When I cried and cried for you. I didn't beg for life, Frank. I begged for _you_. To be there and tell me I'll get better and everything was gonna be okay. My brother died that day because of you!" Gerard is in hysterics by now, eyes growing huge and puffy. He pulls his hair out from the roots, sobbing and wailing—snot running down his nose. His eyelids grow red and swollen, his cheeks flush distastefully. For a second Frank sees what he had expected from the beginning—a naked skinny Gerard who's vulnerable and weak.

But then the moment passes and Gerard begins yelling again.

"Frank, if you were there! With me! I would still have my brother." It brings tears to Frank's eyes—being accused of such a sin. Gerard continues to shriek at Frank as he clumsily grabs for his panties and torn suit. He covers himself as best he can and Frank goes in search for his clothes. He glances around at the pieces of glass layering the floor. He eyes the shards carefully, watching daggers and knives glimmering with the glow of a single light bulb. Frank watches Gerard pulls out a dagger from inside the torn suit. Frank watches the deep inhale and caving of Gerard's ribs through the tears in the fabric. He sees the bruises, turning purple and yellow—an ugly color variation for the usual flawless skin. Though only Frank thinks Gerard has a perfect complexion. Gerard grabs him by the wrist and Frank tenses the minute Gerard begins to raise the blade.

"You killed Mikey." Gerard screeches, digging his nails painfully into Frank's wrist.

Frank growls, grabbing for the knife in Gerard's grasp. Gerard screeches inhumanly, elbowing Frank brutally. He hunches over, clutching at his stomach as Gerard spits in his eye. Frank exclaims, reaching to rub the saliva off himself. Gerard's hair hides his expression but Frank catches the red bloody smile.

"You're gonna fucking pay for it."

Frank screams when Gerard lunges after him with the dagger tucked into a tight fist. The gleaming silver tip beams at Frank, licking his cheek. He cries out, stumbling backwards as he hears the soft slice of skin. Gerard growls, reaching again as scarlet ink begins to trickle down his cheek.

"Gerard! GERARD!"

Gerard slams Frank against the wall, breath heavy and hot against Frank as he clutches to his neck. Frank retches as Gerard's grip tightens, hearing the squeak from Frank's vocal chords. Gerard's arms begin lifting Frank off the ground; he watches the color fade from Frank's face, his lips drying like white paste.

"_Je veux voir ce que vos entrailles ressemblent. Je parie que vous n'__ê__tes pas assez baiser __à__ l'int__é__rieur_."

Frank squirms against the wet wall, inhaling the dry earthy scent of its bricks and cement. Gerard tilts his head in awe like a bird as Frank's mouth drops open, emitting small pathetic noises.

Gerard cackles.

"Just let me see what your insides look like. I wanna see if you're pretty on the inside."

Frank's fingers loosen in their grip around Gerard's hands, going flax until Gerard lets him go. Frank collapses heavily, the smack and sink of his body echoing around the sound of Gerard's cackle.

"This is what you pay for. This is for my _brother_." Gerard says tightly, gritting his teeth as he grabs Frank's hair to lift him up.

He picks up a knee, striking the center of Frank's chest its blunt tip. Frank's breath flees. Gerard smiles.

"This is for _me_."

Gerard grabs his knife, pressing its lips to the skin of Frank's neck. The blade nicks the saline sweat. Gerard pulls Frank up by the chin.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Frank stares, glaring forebodingly.

"_Fuck you_." Frank's spits out.

"There's nothing I'd want more, Frankie." Gerard purrs, slinking down to Frank's level. He kneels, keeping a heel on the ground. He presses the dagger closer. Frank's breath quickens as he feels it parting the skin.

"_Vous détruire quelque chose à faire c'est beau_?" Gerard leans closer; Frank can smell his sweat and the branded scent of cigarettes and caffeine on the fabric of his suit. Frank shakes his head.

"I—"

Gerard strikes him across the face with the back of his hand. "Did I ask you to speak?"

"You asked me a _question_!" Frank spits, his eyes pure venom, made from the finest thorns of malice and hatred.

Gerard snatches Frank's face, digging his fingers into his cheek—the thumb shoving against bone as the rest touch the other.

"_Don't _give me that look!" Gerard hisses, barring his teeth distastefully. He releases Frank, slamming the back of his skull against the wall. Frank groans gutturally.

"You deserve _that _look." He mutters, trying to lift himself up.

Gerard tightens his grip on the blade; he presses it against Frank's lips.

"You better keep that pretty mouth shut."

Frank growls.

"You deserve every word, every insult, everything."

Gerard slides the blade down, causing the skin to erupt.

"Do I, Frank?"

A small trickle of blood slithers down, becoming trapped in the chapped dips. Gerard brings the silver tip to the drop of blood, letting the gleam of metal lure the blood in. it runs down the gray shining planes, hitting the base where Gerard's tongue has rested. The taste of the knife is frigid and sterile; the drop of blood adds saltiness.

"Then _you_ deserve everything that's coming to get ya." Gerard whispers ominously as he brings the blade back down to dangle in midair below his waist. He adjusts the bowtie on his neck, adorning it perfectly against the bare skin not covered by the shreds of fine fabric.

"You deserve every monster, every nightmare, every wound, and every scream. You deserve this and so much more. And I deserve to see you suffer."

Frank wants to shout and shriek, kick and strike a blow to any place possible. He wants to stick out his leg and trip Gerard, let him fall on his face and break his nose. The crunch of cartilage would be comforting and the yelp of impact would be a warm melody. He would like to pounce on Gerard and pull his head back, make him arch in a sickening way. He would like to shove his knee into the base of Gerard's spine—an anchor for the limit where the bone should cease its suicide. Frank's would grab for Gerard's shoulders and yank them back—hear the shrill, ear-splitting screech of agony as the tendons overlap and crunch. He would like to shove deeper into the small of Gerard's back and huskily spit into his ear—

"_Vous détruire quelque chose à faire c'est beau_?"

He doesn't know what the words mean, but he presumes _détruire _means 'destroy' and _beau _means 'beauty' or 'beautiful'.

_Would you destroy something perfect to make it beautiful?_

Then he would grab onto Gerard's neck and twist ravenously. He would hear the yelp. A crack and crunch, silence and then the slump of dead weight.

But Frank doesn't do that. Frank can only dream of doing that. Instead Frank recoils from the brutal blow Gerard delivers and attempts to shield his face—though his face should be the least of his worries. Frank shrinks like a _kitten_ and lies defeated; slumped against brick wall. Gerard grabs for Frank's ankle, pulling and hysterically giggling at the useless façade of struggle Frank is displaying.

Gerard lifts and drags Frank across the room, and up into a cold metal seat. Fists clench around Frank's wrists and then his ankles, metal shackles locking around the thin bones. Frank struggles, his chest heaving with kicks that would reach Gerard if it weren't for the bound harnesses around him. Gerard saunters around the metal gurney, his bare feet slapping against the concrete.

"Frankie…" he murmurs, looking down at Frank from above. A pale thin hand caresses his forehead, brushing the raven strands.

"Frankie, you know I love you." He croons, gracing a young, elegant smile on his lips. Frank snaps, barring his teeth and cussing at Gerard's lies.

"I can't believe you have the _guts _to tell me you love me." Frank squirms, shaking the frame of the gurney to try and strike a blow to Gerard's body. "All I ever wanted was you. All I asked, all I ever asked, Frankie, was for you to—to—"

"I _don't _want to fucking hear it."

Gerard smiles broadly.

"Darling, you can't talk to me like that." His mood takes a change. As if he wasn't just telling Frank he loved him just seconds ago.

"After all," Gerard reaches inside his pocket, the shining dagger reappearing with a vengeance. He balances the glistening blade in his fingertips.

"I'm the one with the—"

Frank pulls free from one of the shackles, grinning in triumph over Gerard at the open lock. Frank begins to swinging violently in Gerard's direction. Gerard growls, snatching Frank's arm in a menacing grip; he twists the fingers back, hearing the frantic cries below.

"Frank," he grumbles tightly, he watches the healing skin of the fingers begin to redden and bruise with purple swirls of pain.

Frank shrieks inhumanly, writhing and weeping as the fingers are bent back. Gerard watches—the repugnant pull of skin and small crackle of bone as the tips touch the back of Frank's hand. Frank's vocal chords begin to shred and bleed, shrill horrible screeches like those of an animal emitting as the bone juts out from the sockets. Gerard gazes with wide, eccentric eyes, marveling at the disgusting twist of flesh and the way Frank's tears stain the perfect pale contours of his chest, neck, and face.

"Tell me that you love me." Gerard hisses, smiling as the fingers dislocate from their socket. "Just say it, Frankie…and all this pain will go away." Gerard whispers, his eyes glowing like scarlet coals. Pasty white skin once again overlaps. Another change in mood. "I'm not your Gerard. I don't have mercy. I don't love you. Like he does. Do you hear him? Hear him begging?"

Frank tries, focusing on keeping his screams contained. Sure enough, there in the distance is the vacant shriek. Pleads to God. Pleas to whoever listens. To stop.

Frank's body begins to ache. His vision splotches, color fading and sight disappearing for seconds at a time. But he notices the cackling beast, bare of clothes except for those torn pants. And his bowtie. Its skin fades from color, distancing from life and rotting. The spine twists, crying in its monotonous crunch as the bones juts out distinctly against the black skin. Snowflakes replace the long shiny strands of hair, coming back choppy and rough. Eye sockets disappear, sinking into the black melting skin. Two pitch black holes replace them, nothing inside until _something_ sprouts suddenly. Frank blinks, seeing darkness for a moment. The light bulb above flickers, room shading black and white like a photograph. Like lightning flashes, the face is seen, now two big black buttons glimmering where the hazel orbs should be. Now the pale perfect skin has returned, pulling tightly over the bare hips, chest and legs.

Thin strands of muscle appear beneath. Tiny rivers of veins are visible through the sheet of white flesh. The body of a boy flourishes, the body of Gerard. But the chest has no heart—or so it seems. One big angry stitch runs down his chest and down to his pelvis. From the center of his clavicle, right through his sternum between those light pink pecks, between his ribs, down his flat abdomen, slicing though until it connects with the base, the back course string is hidden beneath the mat of pubic hair.

Frank's vision blurs once more, white flashes of nothing where his body grows completely numb and he knows the thing isn't touching his fingers anymore.

But in this sheen of pale darkness, Frank whispers the words.

"_Je amour vous."_

The only words he knows in French—I love you. He shouldn't love a beast like this.

Between the grasps of lightning, he sees the menacing smile crocheted by black string that forces thin pink lips to stretch. The string is appearing in seconds, winding in and out and making a grin. The stitch disappears between the skin of his lips, sewn shut. The wide grin reaches the flushed cheeks. The buttons are the eyes, shining brightly—darkly.

The new puppet-boy's face isn't him, it's Gerard. Pretty little Gerard who's been manifested by this _thing_—a host to the ravenous maggots pooling at the hilt of his demise. Struck down before his prime—a time spent lain numb and boneless against a white gurney. A time spent imploring for Frank's return, a night spent drowning in tears, hours spent hooked to beeping machines who swore he could live through it. His prime—merely a day before. He felt on top of the world. Drunkenly, perhaps, but he felt incredible. He could do anything, he felt he could _be_ anything and then he went too far. He smoked one more cigarette, took one more hit, slipped another drink and then it was all gone. Then he was on the floor, gasping for air. Then it was black—pitch black and quiet. Then he woke screaming. Screaming in agony, he felt the frigid grip of needles shoved beneath the pallets of his skin, wires rubbing against his nostrils, making each breath sharp and stinging. He was terrified, more so because no one was there with him when the deep white walls revealed.

Frank is terrified too. Right now as he stares into the beady black buttons of the beast who's forever since been posing as Gerard.

"_Vous fait il._"

It cackles, grinning broadly—showing off its decaying yellow teeth. No longer does it sound like Gerard.

"_Bonum puer._"

It's a new being, something unfamiliar to what Frank has experienced and yet so undeniably similar. The way it speaks, from the corner of its mouth, the way it walks, a sway in its bony hips, the way it smiles. So like Gerard—a virtually exact replica is it weren't for the stitches and beady black eyes. The skin remains as clean and unblemished as the night in Gerard's basement. Bones still visible in most places. But it isn't the same. Maybe it's fact that it's _too _perfect. The fact that the skin is untouched though it should have tints of pink and red. The drone in its voice, an inhuman vibration not sweet and smooth in tone as it should be. The stitches on its face tighten into an immense smile.

"_Dicere iterum._"

It leans forward, frustratingly because Frank doesn't understand—though Frank is petrified when he realizes _that _isn't French. It's Latin, again. This isn't Gerard. Was it ever Gerard?

It sways on bare heels. Its glassy eyes glimmer deliriously. Frank crumbles under the presence.

"_Dico Gerard diligatis eum._"

Frank snaps a venomous glance at the gloating animal.

"_Suus delicias_. _Gallice dicimus nihil scis quod amen Te."_

It cackles. "_Non Gerard docere qui?"_

Thin palms place themselves on its hips, swaying to the melody of Frank's mewling.

"Please let me go!" Frank shrieks.

It surprises him to feel that is no pain now. The ache in his body and hand is gone. It promised him freedom from anguish. All Frank had to do was tell it he loved it. but was it as simple and innocent as it seemed?

"_Sic est quod simplex, Frank."_

He snaps, barring his teeth as the marionette giggles maniacally.

"_Non me furere. Esse furere Gerard. Traxit vos in hoc."_

Smiling, it sheds of its clothes, letting it slip off like sand. The black fabric crumbles, collapsing down.

"_Sum mundum. Te oppugnare potest, Frank."_

It gestures towards its white stone cold body.

"_Tolle tuum habitu me te peperit."_

Frank doesn't understand. He just cringes, tears continuing to stain his face.

"Please, don't hurt me."

It smiles, satisfied with his submission. "I won't."

Frank's eyes widen.

It fiddles with the black string on its chest, cackling as the line slips, slicing through pale skin. Thick black liquid seethes out like vomit. Faintly a scream is heard. The thing lets Frank's fingers go. A gasp of relief and pain escapes. Frank scrambles up the chair, gasping when the thing touches his wrist and ankles.

"I'm going to let you go." It whispers.

As soon as it does, Frank jumps to his feet and slams his body against the nearest wall, heaving against it. He contemplates escape. Right now he wants nothing more.

"I know what you're thinking. I know you inside and out." It threatens. "So don't try anything stupid. You might get hurt."

Frank closes his eyes, trying to control his shallow breaths. It's lying, Frank tells himself. It's been lying this whole time. It's been here this entire time. Never once had Frank set eyes upon _Gerard_. it's all a hoax, he thinks, composed by it.

He bundles his bloody, limp fingers in the torn white dress. He doesn't feel the pain anymore. The numbness makes it better. His mind reels with a million possibilities—a million ways that could allow him to flee from this thing's clutches. But the best is easiest. Run like fuck towards the door. Frank prepares himself, gathering up the dress and his near severed fingers. He steadies his breaths, glancing for the moment at the huffing monster.

"I know your secret." He whispers, clutching the wall for support. "I know what you've been doing this entire time. I _know _you. You may not be the Gerard I know, but still. I know he's in there. Hiding, maybe, but in there." He winces, gasping in pain when a sharp pain stabs at his side.

He doesn't know anything. Frank is stuck, stubborn thinking that Gerard is still alive. Everyone else is aware the Gerard they thought they knew was gone—had been gone for some time now. Frank refuses to believe that. Even as he sees—clearly, and crisply—the button black eyes and the stitch on the chest and the rotting ugly teeth appearing at this moment, Frank doesn't believe Gerard is dead. In his mind—his polluted aching mind—Gerard is alive and well, healthy and sober.

Frank gurgles, gasping for breath. He glares down at his legs, scraped with glass from the floor. He looks up again, eyes shining from its face. "I know what you have been trying to do." Frank repeats, swallowing the bile pooling at the base of his throat. "I know that you've been trying to deceive me. And I know you're not healed yet. You can't fool me. I know you inside and out. You just want attention." He pants between sentences, beginning to feel the horrible ache in his fingers again. "I know you…Gerard." He spits out the name carefully.

It growls, "You know nothing, you little maggot!"

It bellows, eyes purging with fury.

"YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!"

Frank can't help but let out an intimidating maniacal giggle. "_I'm_ the bastard? Really? Am I the one whose fucking parents are DEAD? Am I the one who fucking MURDERED them? Did _I _almost fucking kill my OWN brother?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCK UP AND DIE? FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID SADISTIC ABUSIVE FUCKING CUNT!" Frank exclaims, throwing his arms above his head and shouting in such a foreboding deep voice that make the veins in his throat protrude with inflamed resentment. "I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF THIS! I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF _YOU!_" Frank screams. "OF YOU WANTING ALL THIS GODDAMN ATTENTION WHEN YOU COULDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOUR WIFE AND ABOUT EVERYONE WHO EVER FUCKING LOVED YOU!" Frank buries his hands in his hair, wrenching painfully in frustration.

Its eyes are huge, imminent and perhaps fearful.

The next time Frank speaks, his voice is hoarse and cracking.

"I can't do this…anymore." Frank sighs deeply, not bothering to look up at the thing's dumbstruck expression—except at this moment it's looking more and more like Gerard. Like Gerard who's about to burst into tears.

"Gee—" Frank begins.

But then its expression detonates and fury fills its body again.

"I AM NOT GERARD!" it screeches, fists clenching at his sides. It yells, swinging and slamming his fist down on something. The darkness makes Frank avert his eyes. But the thin is a barrel filled with gasoline. It continues to scream and swing, scraping its white knuckles against the brick walls and more barrels as Frank winces in the corner helplessly, hoping it won't take a swing at him in its rampage. It ravages at the table filled with tormenting little devices, shoving the frame over and roaring as every single blade, mallet, and needle lands messily all over the floor. Shards of glass decorate the rest.

"Gerard…stop it." Frank whispers.

Frank bites his lip when a lighter is thrown very near the puddle of gasoline. He glances up at it, huffing and puffing like mad. Suddenly, its gaze is whipped up to meet his own.

"Don't you get it?" it hisses.

It stomps back towards him, abruptly beginning to laugh deliriously as it circles Frank.

"You're so naïve, Frankie." It coos. "Still a child trapped in the body of a man. So _stupid_." It spits out. "So idiotic to believe that I—"

"Shut up!" Frank demands unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?" it snaps.

Frank growls at the tone of voice. "I told you to _shut up_! I don't wanna hear another filthy word. I'm done, Gerard. I thought I could hold out for you, but I was wrong. You just don't want to be saved, Gerard. You want to be bad."

Eyes grow huge and dreary, moistening with fire. The dark shining buttons become daggers, the pull of string tightens. Bare chest heaving with massive breaths that quiver with constrain to the temptation of violence. Its mouth froths with white foamy slob dripped from its curved mouth as it leans forward, grinning sickly, showing its rotting black teeth. The smell of decaying flesh fills its nose and Frank gags as it steps closer. The muscles in his throat tighten. Its wet dilated pupils travel down towards his neck. It moans before lunging for his white skin. Its sharp decomposing teeth dig deep, tearing the skin. Frank screamed but the sound was captured by its teeth sinking into his voice box. The rustic taste of his insides flooded its mouth, sloshing dreadfully against its pallet and creeping down its throat. Another deep moan gurgles from its mouth, disrupting the steady flow of wine. Its maggot-filled body filled body slides over his—oily reeking skin skidding over Frank's protesting hands. Blood floods from the wound, drenching his shoulder, rolling down his chest, leaving stains of scarlet. He could fight and began to see black…

Without warning a deafening screech swallows his eardrums. His eyes snap wide open, pupils dilated in impulsive panic, flinging his line sight all around until the dark looming silhouette of the monster comes into view. He sees the hunched creature leaning over, clutching its head and howling. Frank's throat is released from its locked jaws, sweltering with crimson that stains like watercolor to paper. The creature convulses, jangling until the sound is piercing and painful as it ravages his ears. His hands instinctively reach up, fingertips attempting to block the spurt of blood. It stains his hands completely. He grimaces in disgust, wincing in panic as the color trails down the sweaty skin of his arms. He feels the first sign of tears erupting past his body. The ripple of fear slices through his body, a wave of blistering ice that trickles from the top of his head to the bottom of his soles. He curls up into a ball, emitting dry croaks as his vocal chords slap uselessly in an attempt to scream. He struggles to see, the last final battle between his life and those of his babies and wife—and Gerard.

A simple conflict to a sane man, but Frank doesn't feel so sane—ever since that night in those Star Wars covers the world has gone mad.

He watches with wide eyes that can hardly see—the faint fading shadow of the figure moving rapidly, muscle twitching demonically. And then the lightning returns, a white flash of noise and a beam of fluorescence. Frantically, he stumbles back when he notices his own deeply hued blood infusing with the thin potent-smelling gasoline beneath him.

In that moment, he sees it reach down rapidly, something in its grasp—held like a beating heart. He sees the dangling dagger clutched by the its hand, the skin molds into it, rotting and festering like the darkness. Then the lightning diminishes into the dead of night, a moment of time later returning furiously. The same body of his friend glimmering with the black vacuum. Those buttons as eyes are gone instead familiar orbs replacing them. Pale skin like the bones of the Grim Reaper. Black glossy hair swinging in the midnight breeze as the glass of the windows shatter by the anger of thunder and lightning.

The shards of glass glitters against the floor, sending miniscule beams of moonlight reflecting off. Looking like stars against the ceiling, they hail.

With the glistening stars Frank is able to see the creature, back to its dead rotted form bending back in an impossible way, spine cracking and in the next second Frank once again recognizes the hazel eyes. A piercing scream of agony that would make vocal chords shred and become raw. The petrified face, dangling down as the bones of the ribs protruded to an extent that might rip flesh.

Now Frank sees, out through those naïve green eyes now it is clear.

The monster begins to crackle, a melody to the chorus of a parading storm.

Frank watches through the flicker of lightning flashes, the stitched up chest following the pale creamy one. The button-eyed rotten face morphing each second into the antagonized beauty that may only belong to Gerard. Frank can see now past the haze of deep fog. A dawn has bowed to daybreak, a shatter of night not yet ready to appear. Frank palms at the two bite marks on his neck, fingers going numb, unable to feel the warm squirt of blood. His eyes begin to droop heavily with the temptation of sleep or perhaps death. he notes the crumble of bone as the body collapses, a cry of anguish heard in the background of the serenade of angered sky Gods.

He doesn't want to continue allowing those animalistic sounds. He wants peace, wants silence—not the death of silence but its sleep. Begging discreetly like a weeping angel for the haunting images to stop. The flash of lightning shining down on the mangled body—drenched in gasoline and blood. The flash remains a moment longer this time enough for Frank to see the creature drag the blade across the pale delicate skin of its neck, slashing its way through it until a deep guttural gurgle is heard and the squirt of blood rips its own way through. Slicing between slapping vocal chords, the blade stained scarlet. With _his _own hand, the blade is drawn back, large shimmering hazel eyes glistening with tears and red veins.

"Gerard…" Frank whispers hoarsely, a drop falling down like the drops on Gerard's bare collarbone. He watches the dark crimson blood taint the paper-white skin like tar on the wing of a dove.

"Gerard…"

And then it hits him as if he hadn't realized the thin was attempting to commit suicide. Or well Frank would like to think of it as suicide and not murder.

The distant croak of a slashed voice box emits like the chirp of a cricket—a fading little thing, insignificant to the ordinary eyes. Yet still there lies energy for a small stupid whispering of a name that shouldn't care.

"F-f-f-Fran…k…"comes the tremble of a flouting voice.

Frank stares, mesmerized and petrified as the dagger removes itself from the gaping hole in his throat. Except it isn't a 'thing' anymore—now it's Gerard. Everything is stained red, from the base of his neck to the nails of his toes. Its body arches once more—quicker than the blink of an eye. It seems to levitate above the ground. The hands are at its sides, one lingering against the stitches of his chest and torso. But in the flickers of light those stitches morph into milky white skin, just the same as the buttons in its eye sockets. Tiny squeaks drip from Frank's mouth, products of unresponsive vocal chords and blood trickling into places where nothing should enter, it dampens his legs, escaping to planes between them and drying against the ice of the wind. His thin frame quivers, the dress in his hands slipping from his fingers that have been removed from his neck where the blood continues to flow freely. He drops to his knees as he watches the dagger kiss places on the chest, pink skin opening to its edge.

Screams echo from the flashes of light, the voice of Gerard in the midst of the puppet. But the puppet is not really a puppet as it grins maniacally and giggle like a madman watching and hearing the little marionette whose strings he can toy with. Gerard, the little marionette, begins to wail in between screams until those screams turn into high-pitched shrieks and inhuman screeches. And the Master of Puppets continues to laugh deliriously, head titled back as it slashes apart the pale limbs. Frank's mind is blank. Not once does the thought to stop the monster enter him. Nothing but a lump of stone, weeping stupidly between the constant, never-ending screams like a mother. Not a lover of a husband or a father—like a mother. And still the creature's back is bent like a bridge, bones breaking in its disregard as it lets the tip of the blade sink into the soft flesh of the tummy. Blazing black eyes are burning into his soul.

Frank hears the horrible cries of Gerard between the lightning and thunder as a drumbeat begins to settle in his ears. The _ba-dump _of a dying heart battling death in favor in life. a deep bass nestles inside him, into a deeper realm than anything physical—drumming into his soul until he feels it from the sole of his feet to the damp greasy hair on his head. The earth is shaking beneath the beat of the heart. Whose heart it is, Frank doesn't not know—if it's his own or the creature's or Gerard's. the spine bends further, the bones ripping through the skin now touching the back of the legs. purple and blue veins are visible against the tense skin pulling tight over bones that are about to erupt. Not the skin of a beauty, but the bruising tainted flesh of what seems to be a newborn. The see-through complexion, too many thin arteries visible between the paper-white sheet—looking anything but human.

The heartbeat drums rapidly now, shaking his entire body as the blade stuffed snuggle into the abdomen is dragged up, raggedly ripping apart the flesh, a thick mucus of blood following. The muscles in Frank's throat tighten, bile crawling up his airway and spilling onto his tongue. He retches, fingers reaching up instinctively to cover whatever mess he's about to make. Frank gags as the skin gives way, the red flab of flesh curling in on themselves as its pristine insides squeeze out. Vomit spews from his mouth, dribbling down his chin and chest and he has no ability to wipe the yellow-green gunk away. Pink intestines and body fluid slips out, dripping off the sides of the Puppet Master's mangled body, mauled by the dagger's crooked edge. The cut stretches across the stitch on the chest. The beating beginning to slow and the screams begin to falter. White foam slips down its face, upside down dribbling against its forehead and into its midnight black hair. From the roots snowflake-white sprouts, the rebirth of a monster.

A monster of Man—or perhaps Man itself. Frank shivers, perspiring like mad as Man's insides begin to seep right out. his heart beating, the rhythmic movement of its maroon-colored muscle, even the intake of breath, the soft pink movement of his lungs. The drumbeat deepening in tone as Frank watches flab of muscles squirting out blood. The pool of scarlet color drowning him up to his ankles. So much blood, the thick rustic scent of copper condensing beneath his nostrils like steam. Too deep and thick scented, like musk or simply the smell of Gerard.

"Stupid little boy…" it seethes, thick black strands of hair falling from his scalp like leaves in the autumn wind, the white snowflakes replacing them just as a winter wonderland would. Frank feels more vomit pooling up the base of his throat as it smiles, a lipstick-stained grin, teeth layered with blood, sickly and vivid. His stomach clenches tightly, heaving with dense wheezing breaths as he fights the vomit wanting to escape. All black hair is hanging on for dear life to the bleached white veil that has begun to grow. The heartbeat begins to diminish as the lightning grows ravenous and starving for demolition. One last foreboding whisper like the wind hovering above him and murmuring into his ear.

"I'd end my days with you. I mean this forever. And I never got better."

One last swipe of the dagger, the trail of blood beginning to creep towards him. The beat of a heart softening to a _thump_.

"Don't let the Master of Puppets get you." comes the whispering wind again.

The dagger etches a trail up through the exposed organs—body shining with blood and completely naked. Frank has never seen him so clean. Its black snaps, levitating up in the dense intoxicated air—a disease-infested labyrinth. Frank sees it hovering above air, nearly a foot above the ground. Its bare legs dangle, toes curling, hair whipping back and the dagger kisses _his_ heart. The drumbeat comes to an abrupt end like the pulse in theveins.

But Frank still senses the maniacal grin on its blood-red lips; Frank watches its eyes growing unexpectedly wide—bulging from its skull, head cocking to the side as it giggles deliriously.

"Watch me kill him." It seethes venomously.

Frank's eyes are hesitant to open, but when they do he notices a flicker of orange-red light feathering against the darkest corner of the room.

Sprawled out matches decorate the floor around it accompanied with barrels of more gasoline and the puddle beneath the thing's feet.

The Master of Puppet cackles, the dagger on its chest gently shifting against the drowning muscle.

"He says hello from Hell…Hell-o."

Frank cringes, eyes clouded with water than won't subside as the match ignites without a lighter. Frank watches its dancing quivering frame tiptoeing towards the gasoline. The bass line in his ears is gone, replacing with a horrendous screeching. Flashes, visions, of arms outstretched and the face of a desperate broken Gerard.

The body hovering above the floor makes a sickening crunch followed by a weak moan. The face revolves in his mind—a bloody, almost unrecognizable face of Frank's Batman.

The flame gets too close to the gasoline and in a second ignites it. A deep gurgling groan is heard, the quick hungry cry of fire. The walls are drenched in red and orange—the heat approaches eagerly. The Master of Puppets squeals in delight as the flames flicker and cry. The filled barrels explode, the pop of its contents soaring across the air. Frank's face is streaking with sweat within seconds. It registers in his mind—registers that this place is about to burnt to ash, but he doesn't do anything.

His body is still and immobile, eyes wide and blinking as the Master of Puppets glares back intently. Captured by its gaze, Frank remains there. His body is aching, lungs heaving already with the thick smoke as the fire creeps hungrily towards cabinets and acids. Loud ravenous explosions echo around Frank—but their sound is droning to his ears. The only sound he hears is that of Gerard's voice—cries of agony and wails of despair—all he hears. But that's impossible—now he knows.

Gerard is strong—he wouldn't bow or fall to submission. Frank reassures himself as best he can as the Master of Puppets continues to toy with the maimed body. Every inch of skin is drenched in blood, everything. But Frank can't tear his eyes away—struck with horror he watches the spine break…a deep heart-wrenching crack and then the body is limp—still and quiet but still floating. The fire is getting closer now, following the trail of fallen gasoline, a trail that leads directly to Frank.

A last screech of pain and Frank can't hear the voice anymore—only the crackling of the fire and its hunger.

Like the rumbling of a stomach, the fire roars, devouring anything in its way to reach its prize. The body crumples and collapses in a heap on the wet ground, tangled shattered limbs stick to the cement. Legs are twisted in an odd manner, the arms pulled from their sockets—the destruction of its spine evident and the twisted, mangled neck is as well. More crimson wine joins what hasn't been soaked up by the ground and gasoline. Its heart tumbles out of the body—shredding and pulling of veins, arteries and capillaries bursting until the muscle is free—still pumping uselessly more an impulse and the remainder of nerve endings desperate to keep at least themselves alive. Its guts spill around the corpse, the contents of its stomach splattered across the cement, even the walls are drenched in their fine liquid. Dark, almost black blood dribbles from the pulsing heart…hopeless blood too weak and old to supply anything with life.

The fire drools, bits of flames dispersing like railroad crossings to the gasoline. The ceiling begins to cave in, smoke lingering above Frank's head as he watches helplessly, still unable to move and splattered with the Master of Puppets blood and guts—though the contents were not from its own body but that of Gerard's.

Frank finally sees that his insides _are_ pretty.

The bloody stitched grin stretches broadly across its face, beady button eyes shining dangerously in the red light of the flames.

Frank feels his stomach churning, his throat constricting and tightening—a retch escapes and with it comes the rest of his stomach's contents. The trail of vomit seeps down his bare chest, his chin, crawling over dried rivers of past unmentionables. The fire lingers centimeters from the body, tame as it watches hungrily. Snap-shot with the lens…the heart still pulses weakly, the veins pumping blood that instead squirts out, the dagger slides out easily—the word "_VENGEANCE" _carved in blood along its silver edge.

The flames devour the body whole, the smell of burning skin fills his nostrils. The smoke makes him dizzy; his eyes tear up with the sting as he watches the skin melting in the heat of the moment. Flames creep up inside the parted lips, charring the body from the inside out. He watches the dancing flames leaping out from its throat to the gaping hole of its chest, the black string easily giving way. The smell…Frank can't take it. his mind is clouding with thick black smoke. The heat is overwhelming. His body feels as if it's melting. A wall caves in the fire, the creaking of the old building crying out as the ceiling gives way. The fire is spreading, shattering more windows and crawling up the side of the building. The midnight air rushes in but Frank has no time to enjoy its presence because that's when the ceiling above him begins to crack.

He glances up, eyes stinging as he does so. He begins to cough, wheezing as a sharp intake of breath floods. His lungs are aching, his stomach is heaving, his heart pulsing, his head is throbbing. The smell of the smoldering body is imminent—flooding his nostrils between intakes of smoke and carbon. His vision splotches, bits and pieces have dark spots in them. He blinks to rid of them, but only return futile when blackness rushes instead.

Now the flames are eyeing him, slithering stealthily towards him, he cringes—shutting his eyes as another wall crumbles. The dust of its collapse is thick as well—infusing nicely with the smell of the corpse ablaze and the scent of the inferno.

The ceiling caves and then softly indistinctly he hears the shouting of men, the stomping of boots and the crumble of another wall.

…_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
